


SCANDAL

by CryptCreeperX



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adult Content, Blackmail, F/M, Forbidden Love, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oedipal Issues, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Violence, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptCreeperX/pseuds/CryptCreeperX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Strife is desperate to stay in the Shinra for a shot at SOLDIER but makes the biggest mistake of his life by accepting a random man's offer. It leads to a scandalous online sex video. Meanwhile, back at SOLDIER, Sephiroth is forced to investigate a brawl between two cadets that leaves one in a coma. The other cadet, a boy with furious blond hair, remains tight-lipped on the whole affair. He won't talk. When Sephiroth eventually learns his big secret, though, he must determine Cloud's fate – without getting caught in a scandal of his own.</p><p>  <em>(Now with illustrations!)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The chapter where Cloud gets his freak on. I can’t imaaaaaagine how this will go wrong… Nope. I possibly can’t._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(All illustrations created by CryptCreeperX - please do not take without permission or without giving credit. Failure to comply will result in Sephiroth dumping a meteor on your house and giving you dis pear... @_@ )_

**Chapter 1: Indecent Proposal**

Chewing on a piece of minty-flavored gum, Cloud Strife didn't think much about the camera directed at him. In this digital-savvy age, people were obsessed with their recording devices. Not a minute went by without someone uploading something from a multi-functional PHS model. Fluffy kitten montages, pranks, homemade cooking recipes, Let's-Play walkthroughs… Those appeared by the thousands online. Few videos amassed world-wide celebration or outcry, but nearly everyone wanted to leave their mark no matter the scale.

Cloud wondered what this thirty-something man wanted to achieve _with_ his PHS.

"So you're a fourth-year in Shinra, right?" the stranger inquired, his PHS recording their conversation.

A fatigue-green tailored suit covered the man's tall frame with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A gold necklace hung around his neck. It matched an expensive watch. Aside from displaying his well-off status, the older male showcased broad shoulders and a lovely shade of hazel in his eyes. His caramel skin indicated plentiful days out in the sun. Short, ash-gray hair stood sideways in a chic upward style. He wasn't too shabby.

"I haven't met Sephiroth, if that's what you want to know," Cloud blurted out after popping a bubble.

"Excuse me?"

"Sephiroth. I haven't met him. If you're here to ask me questions about him, you'd best mosey along."

For the Cloud, this became a common occurrence. And annoyance. Just by observing what he wore, people knew his association with Shinra Incorporation. He currently donned a standard cadet outfit: a blue short-sleeved buttoned shirt with matching trousers. A leather belt fitted snugly around his slender waist. Brown boots had been properly laced up and shined to a gloss. A silver badge on the arm and navy ribbon on a chest pocket indicated his status: fourth year, First-Class Shinra cadet.

Despite being at the top of his division, Cloud could hardly brag about it. The tabloids and common folk alike were more interested in Shinra's poster boys: the First-Class SOLDIER elite. Sephiroth. Rhapsodos. And Hewley. Midgar civilians constantly pestered cadets like Cloud for the inside scoop on them. As if his shitty position ever gave him a chance to meet his idol? Sheeit – _no_. Sephiroth was known to keep his distance from everyone, especially the lower ranks. Many went so far as to call him a cold-fish.

"Actually, I'm not here to talk about him," the stranger in front of Cloud admitted with a chuckle.

The cadet raised a brow and tilted his head to one side.

"I'm actually interested in talking about… _you_."

On the man's view finder, Cloud's face appeared perplexed. Clear blue eyes didn't blink. "You want to talk about _me?_ "

"Yeah. I was wondering if we can chat for a minute? I'm Mr. Coates. I'm an amateur filmmaker."

Cloud glanced at his PHS again. Figures; he suspected he was one of those online channel novices.

"I'm pursuing a personal project of mine," Mr. Coates informed. "Maybe you might be interested in it?"

Above, the full moon lit up brightly in the night sky. The air felt chilly for a spring evening on the Plate; it couldn't be helped at this high elevation. Cloud and Mr. Coates currently stood alone at a corner of a sidewalk under a large tree made of artificial maple leaves. Close to the barracks, two sentries guarded its gated entry nearby. An adjacent street led to the civilian domain of Sector 0.

The cadet wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Prior to his run-in with Mr. Coates, he had received bad news via e-mail. He left his private quarters to take care of the serious matter. With three hours remaining before his curfew, Cloud wanted to get a move on.

"Sorry, but I need to leave," he apologized, "I gotta deal with a big issue right now. 'Night."

As the cadet started to walk away, the older man hurried to his side and matched his pace.

"Wait. Hold on…" Mr. Coates smiled. Quickly, he checked the name on Cloud's badge. "… _Strife_ , is it? What kind of issue are you having? Maybe I can help."

"It's Cloud." The cadet shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. "And it's not your problem."

"Try me."

Cloud snorted. This guy was really something. Chasing after young meat like him? At seventeen-years-old, he already figured out what went on in this _high-class_ city in the sky. Especially at night. The heated look in Mr. Coates' eyes gave the game away. Cloud continued walking in the direction of Shinra's Headquarters. Its giant structure loomed high above; the spotlights swayed back and forth.

"Is it a _girlfriend_ issue?" the man beside him inquired. "Is she giving you a hard time?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh?" There was a long pause. "A handsome guy like you still single? That's terrible."

" _Terrible_ …" Cloud echoed; his voice laced with sarcasm. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and decided to take a short-cut to get to his destination quicker.

"So what's your issue, Cloud?" the other man continued – he hadn't given up the chase. "Lost item? Peer pressure? Hard time with the squad leader? Gil-woes?"

That last part made Cloud slow down his pace.

Mr. Coates must've caught on because he instantly chortled. "That's it, isn't it? You got Gil issues."

"It's between me and the Financial Offices," Cloud muttered back at last.

"I take it the recent hike in Midgar's taxes affected you like everyone else in the city, huh?"

With the camera still pointed at him, Cloud said nothing.

Admittedly, Mr. Coates was right. Cloud lacked the natural talent and skill needed to qualify for a free ride in Shinra's program. A country boy who hailed from a backwater town, he'd barely slipped through its cracks when he arrived in Midgar for SOLDIER. The Health Department classified him as underweight. With wild platinum-blond hair, his slim five-foot-seven build made him the subject of many jokes. Cloud's motion sickness didn't help his cause either. Violent abdominal episodes during mobile-related scrimmages made him less favorable in the eyes of the company. His only saving grace was his excellent swordsmanship, a skill he'd acquired from his mother.

"How much do you owe?" the older man asked, interrupting the cadet's thoughts.

Again, Cloud felt reluctant to share his woes to anyone; lest of all, to a guy he just met on the streets.

"Is it two thousand Gil?" pressed Mr. Coates. "Four?"

"Five grand," Cloud corrected with a glower.

"Mm. That's a lot."

 _No shit_ , Cloud wanted to say but kept silent instead.

In the past, his financial situation had never been an issue. Aside from a few laughable-sized scholarships and loans, he'd managed to stay afloat with seasonal jobs during the breaks. It worked out all right. But then Shinra's global-related affairs caused an unexpected downward domino effect. From mako reactor expansions to resurging battles in Wutai, the inflated costs took its toll on Midgar citizen's pocket books. It caused a huge spike in domestic goods and taxes throughout the city, including tuition.

With his spring leave over, Cloud was set to enter his final months as a cadet. He knew the importance of this term. By the end of the semester, the Public Safety Division would either assign him to the acclaimed SOLDIER program or the Security Department's infantry unit. Many impressionable cadets waited for that day with excitement or dread. Cloud felt both.

"Um… Can you put that camera away?" Cloud asked, feeling annoyed by it now.

So far, Mr. Coates kept his PHS on him, recording his every move. He snickered. "It's for my personal project. Don't worry about it."

Cloud gave him a weary look and chewed on his gum. He'd seen countless guys like him flaunt their cameras, recording every damn thing that fascinated them in Midgar City, from random people in the streets to the little whores that buzzed at the Honey Bee Inn below the Plate.

They stopped at a streetlight. This part of town was quieter than the other sectors, consisting mostly of businesses that shut down by nine. Cloud intended to reach the opposite sidewalk straight ahead and cut through an alleyway. It'd get him to Shinra's Headquarters quicker. While he waited for his cue to cross, Mr. Coates panned the camera down. He digitally captured his entire body from the head to toe.

"So… you got a plan on how to deal with that five grand you owe, soldier boy?" he asked.

Despite the cool breeze, Cloud's face felt warm _._

In two days the term started. It was the most important term of them all. Despite personal setbacks, Cloud made excellent progress as a cadet and earned the respect of his peers. He achieved First-Class status among his group. But his future still hung on the balance. The request he made for another loan several months ago had been declined. Shinra's Financial Offices offered a one-week extension for late payments at the beginning of each quarter. Unfortunately, the damn Loan Lender had waited too long to e-mail him the bad news today.

Cloud exhaled through his mouth. There was no way he could come up with 5000 Gil in a week. His mom didn't have that kind of Gil hidden under her bed. Even if she did, she welcomed any excuse to bring her son back home – the city was a bad place for him, she always claimed. Cloud hoped a quick talk to a financial aid adviser at Headquarters would fix his issue tonight. Fat chance, but worth a shot…

"What if I told you I could help?" Mr. Coates suddenly said.

Loudly popping a bubble, Cloud checked the streetlight again. He was ready to ditch this guy – Mr. Coates had _pervert_ written all over his face. But when Cloud glanced back at the middle-aged man, he saw him reach into his pocket. A wad of Gil appeared. The stack was so thick it threatened to break the rubber band that held it together.

"Well?" Mr. Coates kept his camera on him. "You want my help?"

Cloud stared at the Gil in his hands. In a time when people preferred using digital transactions, those who paid with actual G-notes were usually the cautious or shady sort. It all but confirmed Mr. Coates' reason for talking to him tonight. The cadet turned away. Cloud didn't wait for the walk sign to turn for him. He crossed the street.

When he reached the other side, Cloud considered going the long route. He had originally planned to use the alleyway to cut to Fifth Street. That would've taken him directly to Shinra's Headquarters. Dark-lit and secluded, however, the alleyway didn't seem like a good idea with Mr. Coates trailing along.

"Hold on, wait," the other man urged and jogged to catch up to him. "I didn't mean to scare you off, Cloud. I do want to help you. Here, I'll give you a few hundred Gil toward your cause. Think of it as compensation for the time you've given me. No strings attached."

On the sidewalk, the cadet paused. There was no way a random guy would willingly give him Gil, not unless he wanted something in return. Cloud was ready to reject the gesture until he saw the actual G-notes in front of him. Crisp and unfolded.

"It's hard to make ends meet on the Plate, I know," the older male continued. "Fucking President Shinra enjoys taxing the hell out of everyone to fund his lucrative pet projects. Just about anyone can land in the Slums if they aren't careful. So, here, this is yours." When Cloud didn't budge to accept the gift, Mr. Coates emitted a small laugh. "What, you don't want my Gil?"

"You don't know me," Cloud finally mumbled back. He looked up from the Gil in Mr. Coates' hands and locked eyes with him. "Why would you give this to someone you don't know?"

Mr. Coates momentarily glanced down the street they overlooked. A Shinra IM cruiser drove by. He hid the Gil from sight. When it finally passed, Mr. Coates returned his attention to Cloud. "You're a good looking fellow. And you sound like a nice guy. I like helping pretty boys like you."

Cloud knew exactly what he meant by _helping_ pretty boys like him. It was evident in the way Mr. Coates pointed the camera down his body again.

"You're smart, too," Mr. Coates noted. "I think you already figured out what I want to talk about. But hey, if this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, I'll be on my way. You'll never see me again. Go ahead and keep the Gil though."

Cloud's shoulders stiffened when Mr. Coates shoved the Gil in his hands. He mentally counted 200. It was a high number, especially for a _gift_. Cloud felt compelled to give it back. He didn't like receiving free things without working for them.

"So is this what you do?" The cadet stared at Mr. Coates. "You go around hunting for guys to _record?_ "

Reacting to his question, the other man grinned. "Guilty as charged. I like pretty boys, yes. Nothing thrills me more than seeing a nice face with a nice body. I like recording them for my personal collection. Pretty boys take my breath away. _You_ take my breath away."

"That's gotta be the most god awful pick-up line I've ever heard," Cloud remarked.

Mr. Coates laughed. "I know, I know. But it's true. You're fucking beautiful. The moment I saw you leave the barracks, I had to talk to you."

"Stalker much?" the cadet joked.

Mr. Coates licked his lips. "Believe it or not, I'm an okay guy. I'm not one of those sickos who drugs people in the street and force them into anything – that's fucked up. I make my intentions known."

"And what _are_ your intentions?"

Mr. Coates took a step forward. He drew the camera closer to the boy's face and murmured, "Like I said, you know what I'm here for. You're free to leave with the Gil I've given you so far. But if you're interested in making _more_ …? I can help. You just got to give me something in return."

Cloud's mouth stayed pursed. Somehow, the Gil in his hands felt heavier.

A part of him wanted to leave this man to his own devices. But his blue eyes soon strayed to the tall complex of Shinra Inc. several blocks away. At the mercy of its Financial Offices, they stood in the way of his final term in Shinra. And SOLDIER. The chances of them fixing his problem were slim. A few cadets from his division had already bowed out this year due to a lack of funds with no support from the company. It was a dog eat dog world. Cloud knew he'd inevitably add to that drop-out number soon. It pissed him off. He was so fucking close to finishing his term, so close to making it into SOLDIER…

With only 200 Gil in his hands, Cloud obviously needed more. He studied Mr. Coates' face while the man continued to record him. Slowly, he asked, "How much can you give me?"

"It depends." Mr. Coates' voice sounded low and soft. Again, he checked the streets when a car passed by them. Afterward, he suggested, "Let's talk over there. Okay?"

Mr. Coates indicated the alleyway Cloud had intended to cut through. They headed to the dark narrow passage between two buildings and stayed hidden behind a large disposal unit. Mr. Coates held the PHS at eye level again. He kept the cadet's face at center view.

"Cloud, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

The cadet frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sexually. I'm pretty sure you've had your adventures. Or… are you a virgin?"

Cloud almost scoffed. "I'm not."

"So I take it you've banged plenty of girls?" Mr. Coates boasted a smile when he added, "… _Guys?_ "

Cloud grew quiet.

Even though he and many other boys identified as straight, male-on-male couplings happened among them at the barracks. It wasn't hard to imagine why though. Shinra's all-male population made it nearly impossible to relieve sexual tension; this, despite its cadets being composed of teenagers suffering from raging hormones and drastic bodily changes. Those fortunate enough purchased memberships at the Honey Bee Inn. But most at the barracks jerked each other off in the middle of the night or during shower time. The computer lab had become a hot spot for under-the-table hand jobs.

"Well?" Mr. Coates kept the PHS close to his face. "What's the craziest thing you've done?"

Cloud's eyes drifted to an empty spot on the ground. He shrugged his shoulders and quietly confessed, "I've fooled around at the barrack's bathroom stalls…"

"You fucked there?"

Cloud kept silent.

The bathroom stalls had admittedly been his personal spot to vent out sexual frustrations. The cadets there sat on that cold tiled flooring, their pricks or asses appearing through the gaps below. They fondled and sucked each other off, never seeing the other's face due to the walls between them. Cloud had at least ten anonymous partners there.

The middle-aged man aimed his camera downward. He pointed it directly at Cloud's crotch. "I want to see it," he whispered, "I'll give you 200 Gil for a peek."

Popping his gum, Cloud wasn't quick to obey. "I'm not showing you anything. Especially for only 200."

"Then name your price."

Cloud contemplated for a moment.

While the public wasn't privy to the ongoing taboo habits that went on at the barracks, Shinra intended to keep it that way. Its company's policies strictly prohibited sexual conduct, especially with the same sex. Failure to comply resulted in an automatic dismissal from the company. This knowledge made Cloud weary of his current situation. He needed the Gil but couldn't get caught engaging in illicit affairs.

Cloud's voice sounded even and rough when he demanded, "5000 Gil. No recording it."

Mr. Coates blinked. "That's _waaaay_ too high for a peek, soldier boy. Try another number."

"Look, man, I'm not showing you my dick for cheap. I can get expelled for this. The higher the risk, the higher the cost."

"But for 5000 Gil, you'll need to do more than give me a peek. 500 Gil."

"2000."

"700," Mr. Coates countered.

"1000."

"800. That's my final offer."

800 Gil was below the asking price. Then again, it was an impressive number for just a peek. Cloud reconsidered Mr. Coates' bid. As before, that small persistent voice in his head wanted him to walk away. It wanted him to take his chances with Shinra's Financial Offices. Even if the Suits told him to fuck off, at least he'd leave Shinra with his head held high.

Cloud paused from that thought when Mr. Coates pulled out 800 G-notes. He held it up to the boy. As he transferred the amount over to him, the cadet chewed on his lower lip. He mentally put things into perspective and realized he just made 1000 Gil from this man. In less than an hour. He was now 4000 away from paying off his debt. A quick glimpse at the stack in Mr. Coates' hand indicated there was more to go around. His dream of being in SOLDIER stayed within reach...

"Just a peek, right…?" Cloud asked softly.

Mr. Coates nodded.

"And you're not going to upload this anywhere?"

"It's for my private collection."

 _Just a peek_ , Cloud repeated to himself as he stashed the Gil in his back pocket. It wasn't a big deal. Was it? Glancing both ways down the alleyway they occupied, Cloud checked if anyone walked nearby while Mr. Coates readjusted his camera's angle. The man wanted a perfect shot of his prick. Cloud looked down between his legs. Both hands settled on the button of his trousers. Taking a deep swallow, he undid the clasp and zipper. Then he pulled out an uncut flaccid cock. It lazily hung at around five inches.

"There. You got your shot, right?" Cloud quickly asked; ready to stuff himself back in.

A pause. "Stroke it a few times. I'll give you 500 Gil if you make it hard for me."

The absurd request but potential reward made it difficult for Cloud to outright reject him. A corner of his mouth twitched. Meanwhile, Mr. Coates kept the camera pointed at his member; focused on it. He handed another 500 Gil without looking up at the cadet. With 1500 Gil now embedded deeply in his pockets, the tension in Cloud's body started to relax. His fingers wrapped around the limp muscle.

Working it to life, Cloud breathed slowly. The head of it popped out whenever he pulled back the skin. Keeping a steady rhythm, a tight friction settled over his pelvic area. The blood rushed downward and caused the balls to swell. Cloud watched his rod gradually stretch and grow. Soft skin turned pinker and rougher. The tip flared with warmth. He briefly spat into his hand. In his damped palm, the cock grew to a proud seven-and-half inches. It felt sturdy. The veins bulged with hot liquid. Cloud's breath hitched.

"Do you like touching yourself, soldier boy?" Mr. Coates murmured, sounding out of breath himself.

Silent, the cadet continued stroking himself, unsure if it was a legitimate question or more cheesy dirty talk from his patron. The cadet bit deeper into his lower lip. Already, the head leaked with drops of clear pre-cum. His moist flap-like sounds became more pronounced as he hurried his pace. He tugged it one more time. Then he removed his hand to let the other man capture his fully realized erection on his PHS.

"Gaia, that's hot…" the other man commented, slowly panning the camera across its bulky length.

It was around this time Mr. Coates reached for it. Cloud wanted to object – this wasn't a part of their agreement – but he quietly hissed when the fist tightened around him. Mr. Coates gently yanked at the stiff prick up and down. He repositioned the camera between them, recording the hand action with a downward shot. Cloud groaned. His nerves tingled from the man's hard strokes.

Cars continued to rush by in the adjacent streets. A siren wailed in the distance. With heavy-lidded eyes, Cloud checked both ends of the dark-lit alleyway again to make sure they were still alone. At times, people passed by. None bothered to notice the two shadowy fingers next to the trash unit though.

Mr. Coates pulled in closer. He murmured into Cloud's ear, "I'll give you a 1000 Gil if you let me taste it for a while…"

In the man's hand were the G-notes. Cloud's damped face rushed with color. The mouth gone dry, he stopped chewing on his gum. His swollen prick demanded a release. Blue eyes drifted from his erection to the notes offered to him. Without a word, he took them.

For the next fifteen minutes, Cloud stood with his back pressed against a dirty bricked wall; his hard-on embedded deeply in the other man's throat. He gripped the PHS in his hands for Mr. Coates. Through the view finder, the older male stared up at him with hazel eyes. He remained on his knees, swallowing as much of Cloud as he could. His tongue flickered at the plump tip. Wet sucking sounds echoed in the alleyway. As the head between Cloud's legs bobbed faster, he thrust his hips forward. His heart pounded through both ears. The fat cock twitched. Moments later, it violently spat into the warm slick crevice.

With the camera, Cloud captured Mr. Coates opening his mouth. It was filled with thick, sticky ooze.

Beads of sweat ran down the back of Cloud's neck. The air felt hotter. He repeatedly exhaled through parted lips while Mr. Coates rose from the ground and wiped his mouth. After the cadet gave him back his camera, he turned away. Cloud enjoyed Mr. Coates' oral administrations more than he wanted to admit. His legs barely kept him steady. Tucking his spent member back inside his trousers, he remained painfully sensitive. With a soft grunt, Cloud zipped up his pants.

"You can earn a lot more, you know." Mr. Coates approached him from behind. "You currently have 2500 Gil on you, right?"

Still trying to catch his breath, Cloud looked back at him.

"Maybe we can work something out with the rest of your costs. Follow me to my motel room. It's not far from here."

Cloud spat out his flavorless gum and contemplated on his proposal. He knew things would only get intense if he followed this man to his motel. But the mention of more Gil sounded promising, especially when he had 2500 in his pocket. Cloud reached the halfway point of his goal. Having a random one-night stand wasn't a bad way to end his evening either. His body felt eager enough to entertain Mr. Coates a while longer. And with two hours left before curfew, he had the time for it.

Cloud remained silent but accompanied the older man. Together, they left the dark rusty alleyway and headed in the direction of his motel.


	2. The Perfect Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The chapter where Sephiroth also gets his own freak on. Oh, and has to deal with life existential questions an' all. Meh._
> 
> _(All illustrations created by CryptCreeperX - please do not take without permission or without giving credit. Failure to comply will result in Dr. Hojo abducting you and using your remains as his next experiment... @_@ )_

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Weapon**

Those irritating cameras again… Even in the dull lighting of his bedroom, with the blinders shut to block out the early red-blotched sun, his heightened senses could hear the electronic whirl of movement the lenses produced as they rotated and fixed on him. A pan here. A zoom-in there. Those mechanical eyes never left him. They followed him everywhere, from the rooms of his personal space to the public arena of Shinra’s Headquarters. For twenty-four years, invisible watchers studied and catalogued his daily events, as if he were some lab rat. Perhaps he was. Perhaps his life had become someone’s pet project; a project susceptible to mandatory evaluations and assessments based on captured visual data.

Sephiroth did not bother telling the woman with him about the hidden cameras in his apartment. The Director of the Weapons Development department was fully aware of the personal burdens he carried as a First-Class SOLDIER. She simply did not care. If anything, Ms. Scarlet welcomed the presence of cameras and an audience. It got her off.

They lay on his bed, repeatedly joining their nether parts together while the city of Midgar slowly stirred from its dormancy, signaled by a few car honks in the far distance. A prominent musk dominated the air in the bedroom; a combination of rosy perfume and oily ejaculated juices. Tangled sheets and discarded clothing had been carelessly tossed aside. An undone condom wrapper occupied the flat space on a nightstand where a razor and specks of blue dust remained.

They had spent the night fucking and it showed on their flushed and shiny bodies. Scarlet’s golden hair swayed back and forth each time she dived in deep. That furry crevice between her legs kept Sephiroth slick, warm, and tightly secured.

“ _Mm_ , the Science Gods were good when they spat you out of their cunt, Sephiroth…” Scarlet murmured, unconcerned with her crude language.

While the rest of her remained nude and glossed with sweat, the jaunty woman still donned her thigh-high stockings and ridiculously expensive red platform shoes. Golden bracelets around her thin wrists jingled with each bounce she made. Meanwhile, a long leather belt was wrapped around her pale slender neck. She straddled Sephiroth with her long legs spread wide, filling herself with more of him.

“ _Mmph!_ It’s like I’m being split into two,” she uttered with a satisfied groan. “I _love_ it. I fucking love it, hah… _Hah!_ Tear me apart. Make me see stars. That’s a direct order from topside, baby.”

Focused on their rough pace, Sephiroth’s hips shot upward. A low noise strayed from his throat. His well-defined pelvic muscles smoothly rolled in and out.

“Actually, Ms. Scarlet,” he replied back with a soft grunt, “According to chain-of-command protocols, I am only obligated to answer to two people: President Shinra and SOLDIER’s Union Executive, Lazard Deusericus. You may take your demands up to the Public Safety Division’s secretary, however.”

“Smart-ass. Stop giving me the rule book and just fuck me senseless _._ ”

“As you wish.”

Their conjoined efforts increased in speed and harshness. Sephiroth yanked on the belt latched around Scarlet’s neck, temporarily choking her. The woman flung her head back. A hoarse sound came out of her. Beads of sweat glided down her perked nipples. Scarlet’s long and sharp nails grazed Sephiroth’s chest, leaving angry red marks behind. Her insides tightly contracted around his hardened prick.

Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth pulled on the belt with extra force.

The Company party last night had been a dull affair for both of them. While its charity auction proved a success, Heidegger’s annoying laugh triggered a migraine headache for Sephiroth. Fan boys and fan girls alike hounded him for photos and autographs. Likewise, the press constantly demanded comments over scandalous stories. The First-Class SOLDIER had heard it all. _Was he still single? How much Gil did he annually make? Would he consider posing nude? Were the rumors of his mako addiction true?_ Sephiroth barely managed to get through that dreadful social gathering. Thus, when Scarlet offered him blue dust and a blowjob, it served as the perfect excuse to retire from the party early.

Sephiroth always knew the Weapons Development Director possessed a mean streak. Like the latest Shinra motorbike models she collected on the side as her hobby, the hot-blooded woman preferred speed and power between her legs. Thankfully, he had a knack for both.

Granted, many accused Scarlet of being one certified coldhearted _bitch_ due to her overly ambitious nature and condescending mannerisms. Some even claimed she whored her way to the top, screwing all the top dogs in the Company – him included. Sephiroth didn’t care. So long as she got him off and her department stayed out _his_ department’s business, her methods and actions didn’t concern him. The woman had passion; she had fire. Sephiroth respected that. He attributed her provocative appearance as a means of getting what she needed for her division, mainly funds for research and projects.

Clever girl.

About the only habit Sephiroth could fault Scarlet for was that _unique_ laugh that slipped out of her mouth from time to time. Heavens, it rivaled Heidegger’s…

As for their random trysts, it had been _interesting_ so far. Their elusive on-and-off again meetings had been going on for over a year. Both enjoyed a good fuck whenever the opportunity for it came up – whether in the stalls of a restroom or at a secluded booth of a classy restaurant. It seemed to work. For the most part. Sephiroth was well aware Scarlet had a slew of partners on the side. At times, his potent senses detected multiple unfamiliar scents on her ivory skin on the same day. It couldn’t be helped. He was often deployed on various missions to fulfill her needs. Sephiroth took what he could, when he could. And that was that.

Sephiroth finally relaxed his grip on the belt. He slowed down their tempo to give the woman a moment to recover. Face flushed with red, Scarlet breathed. A half-formed, sloppy smile appeared on her face.

“ _Oh, baby_ …” she said with dilated and unfocused blue eyes. Her entire body trembled. “You are magnificent, Sephiroth. Nothing gets me more worked up than encountering a weapon with enough juice and power it makes the whole world quiver in fear.”

“I would expect nothing less from a woman who constructs instruments of mass destruction for a living,” Sephiroth noted, sounding amused. He pivoted into her one more time, hard and deep.

“ _Ah!_ What can I say? I’m a woman with an eye for detail.” Bending down to kiss him wetly on the lips, Scarlet’s breasts fell and pressed against his chest. Their tongues intertwined before she testified, “I can easily distinguish high-quality weapons from the shitty cheap ones.”

Smiling, Sephiroth deepened their kiss until she eventually got off him and lowered herself. Scarlet swallowed as much of him as she could, despite the juice-laden condom that tasted of her essence. With great care, Sephiroth gathered her matted blond hair with his fingers and pulled it away from her face. They made constant eye contact while her soft suckle sounds echoed across the dark lit bedroom.

Rejecting the early sun’s light, Sephiroth kept the window blinders on. The darker the better. Unlike Scarlet, he valued his privacy. He didn’t want their heated moments to appear in prominent display and become someone’s analytical study. He already knew a camera was hidden inside the ceiling’s fire detector above them; it captured a perfect downward shot of his bed. As Scarlet’s head repeatedly bobbed up and down on his shaft, Sephiroth tried not to notice it.

The knowledge of being recorded used to upset him. In his younger reckless days, Sephiroth gashed out the eyes of every camera he came across with his sword. He tore the place up and thought it’d make some powerful statement to his superiors. It didn’t. Instead, those dreadful cameras returned – in greater numbers – and he had to report to the Disciplinary Committee Board for punishment.

Privacy proved to be a non-existent matter as far as Shinra’s Science Department was concerned. All SOLDIERs were regularly monitored. Allegedly, it ensured they functioned without any unwanted side-effects from their monthly mako injections. But Sephiroth knew there was more to that story. Any man who donned the SOLDIER uniform became Shinra’s property. As such, the top heads scrutinized their activities and people they interacted with. Questionable material or companions were swiftly dealt with.

Once, when Sephiroth was fifteen, he had taken an interest toward his sparring partner; a boy with wonderfully shaped lips and blue eyes. They’d shared a passionate kiss in the locker room – his first. Their time together had eventually led to a different type of sword play. But within weeks of their affair, that beautiful boy abruptly disappeared. No messages. No phone calls. He’d vanished without a trace.

It was only months later Sephiroth had learned of his fate. _Second-Class SOLDIER Found Decomposed in the Trash_ : that was the headline of _Midgar Times_ when a body was recovered from the Slums’ landfills below the Plate. By then, it was several months old and chunks of flesh had been devoured by the starved canines of the underworld. Only a Shinra ID card helped identify the remains. Those lovely lips that once pressed against Sephiroth’s mouth and body… they’d been reduced to skeletal teeth and gum.

The investigators – those shady Turks – claimed it was foul play at the hands of anti-Shinra Slum gangs. But Sephiroth knew better. Finding bodies in the landfills was a common affair. Yet this specific one somehow made the headlines. An unrecognizable number had also sent Sephiroth the online article via text. Coincidence? He didn’t think so. It was a message.

As the top SOLDIER of the First Class division, demands were made of him and his public image. Sephiroth had become _the face_ of SOLDIER. Thousands of impressionable boys looked up to him. They gladly abandoned their homes to join the army in the hopes of becoming just like him. Shinra’s recruitment capture rates increased ten-fold, those numbers still climbing. The Company had more than enough boys to replace the ones lost during bloody conflicts or who had perished from mako side effects. Because of this, Sephiroth had a reputation to uphold. The higher-ups wanted him to know the consequences of not abiding by Shinra’s standards.

Point taken.

Since that gruesome discovery years ago, Sephiroth maintained his distance from any males that took a fancy in him, and he to them. It was better this way. So long as he kept up with a very heterosexual image, Shinra left his sex life and bed partners alone.

Below, Scarlet finally removed her lips from his length. She repositioned herself on top of him. Her large breasts bounced as she impaled herself again and again. Producing a low throaty moan, she frantically whispered, “ _Take it. Take it. Take my pussy. Take my wet hot pussy. Nngh! I want you to; I need you to. Go on. Take that fat cock and pound it into my wet hot pussy like a good soldier, baby…_ ”

Oh, how Scarlet loved to talk, whether it was in the board room or during sex – _especially_ during sex. No one could get her to shut up. Sephiroth bit back a chuckle.

While her dirty words always amused him, they did gain the desired effect. Sephiroth exhaled. The rubber-wrapped member inside her womb stirred. A coiling pressure that traveled to his tip signaled a release soon. His body shuddered in anticipation for it the more Scarlet mumbled vulgar nothings into his ears. Before it got to that point, however, he pulled out to alter their positions.

Sephiroth pushed Scarlet down on the mattress and rolled her onto her stomach. As the woman understood his intentions and rose on all fours, he mounted her from behind like a jock ready to ride his wild stallion would. For a moment, Sephiroth thought of the beautiful boy from his youth. They were ignorant and inexperienced but managed to come each time in this manner. Sephiroth inhaled sharply as he inserted himself inside Scarlet’s small puckered entry.

His bed partner gasped. Scarlet’s hands clenched onto the sheets. With their crude connection being made, she whimpered, “ _Split me apart, Sephiroth… Make it hurt… Make it spectacular…_ ”

Sephiroth felt her rectal muscles squeeze all around him and briefly withdrew. Too tight – she was too eager and too tight. Even with his slicked condom, it wasn’t enough. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Two fingers caressed the moist spot between her thighs, tenderly tracing the organic shape of vulva lips. When his thumb brushed against a tiny erect nub there, the woman softly hissed.

“I'll give you a lasting memory…” Sephiroth told her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

He repeatedly traced that hot spot with a finger until Scarlet began to relax. Her rim stretched out for him. Sephiroth eased forward, slipping the whole plump head of his cock inside. His fingers stayed on her clit while he slid in deeper and deeper.

Once he finally made it all the way in, a string of curse words erupted from Scarlet’s mouth, both condemning and praising him. She half-laughed and half-cried. The ferocious woman started to buck her buttocks against him, permitting him to slip in and out of her constricted back entry. Sephiroth didn’t waste time. Sitting upright on his knees for a better position, he gradually built up speed before ramming hard and fast between her cheeks. The back frame of the bed banged against the wall from his sheer force. Their groans escalated in volume. One hand gripped Scarlet’s belt again while the other roughly pulled on her hair.

Tears streamed down Scarlet’s blushed face. Being choked again, her voice crumbled and emerged only as a small plea. “Faster… _Harder_ …”

Sephiroth yanked on the belt aggressively to shut her up for good, nearly snapping her neck. He wanted to hear only the sounds of her animal-like grunts. Their damped flesh slapped loudly. His pelvic thrusts became pistol-like; the abdominal muscles shined with sweat as they contracted and stretched in a consistent fast rhythm. Scarlet’s fancy bracelets clanged from his non-stop pounding. Within seconds, her body violently shook. Her eyes rolled back until they showed only white. Foam collected at the corners of her parted mouth. Clear fluid dripped down her stockings and onto the fine linen sheets.

Gripping the belt, Sephiroth let Scarlet ride out her high. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own blissful state. His gaze shot upward. Staring at the fire detector on the ceiling again, Sephiroth’s green eyes illuminated brilliantly within the darkness of his personal chambers. Even as the lower regions of his body convulsed and the condom filled with sticky white-hot seed, he didn’t look away from the one-eyed invisible God glaring back at him.

He came hard.

They’d collapsed on the mattress shortly after. Sephiroth released his grip on the belt and Scarlet spent several minutes coughing and heaving, learning how to breathe again. The air became thick and warm. Sephiroth’s halfway closed his eyes. That drowsy euphoric effect from after-sex threatened to take hold of him, lulling him toward sleep. He rolled his head to one side and idly watched the lines of early morning light threaten to leak through his blinders.

His apartment was fifty floors up in Shinra’s Headquarters. Even so, he could hear the sounds of his city. Those varied noises became more pronounced as the dark evening clouds began to part and brilliant purples and reds filled the sky. He could hear the squawking of birds on his window sills as well as the roaring rush of early-shift city buses. Somewhere in the distance, a train’s whistle blew.

According to the clock on his wall, it was still too early. Sephiroth had at least two hours before this morning’s briefing. Either he used that time to get some much needed shut-eye or forgo sleep altogether and hit the gym to get ahead on today’s schedule. He’d conclude his work-out with a nice hot bath before meeting his superior.

The woman beside him stirred. After wiping the tears and sweat off her face, Scarlet leaned over to his nightstand. She gathered the specks of blue dust there with the razor and offered, “I got enough for two hits. Want one?”

“Some other time…” Sephiroth sat up at the edge of his bed. Slipping off his condom now, he tossed it into his trash bin and glanced back at her. “You realize getting debilitated this early is an ill-advised idea, yes? You have a meeting with President Shinra at 0600 hours if I recall correctly.”

“I do,” Scarlet confirmed. She loudly snorted up the line of blue dust anyway and winced when the chemicals kicked in. Her next words came out fast and higher in pitch. “But I’ll need this to get by today. _Especially_ today. Fucking Heidegger is going to issue my status report on Sister Ray’s development to the President. He’s going to make himself look like the imbecile he already is.”

“And that’s a problem for you?”

Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, Scarlet muttered, “Damn right it’s a problem. I’m the main developer of this project, Sephiroth. I know what’s required to alleviate Sister Ray’s issues. Its current Terfenol-D alloy structure has proven unstable and will likely result in excessive overheating before we can even fire a damn shot. Either we need to implement a different ventilation system or reskin it with a different metal. I also suspect we’ll need a substantial amount of materia, far more than originally speculated, to supply her with enough juice to reach our desired energy output percentage.”

“You have your work cut out for you, then.”

“Yea. And if I don’t acquire the necessary funds for this expensive _face-lift_ , all of my efforts will be for naught. My reputation as a weapon’s developer blows up along with the Sister Ray.” Scarlet narrowed her blue eyes. “It should be _me_ presenting the report, not that jolly-fat-ass man. Why President Shinra keeps letting Heidegger run the show is beyond me. That clueless, pathetic dork couldn’t find his dick even if I grabbed it for him.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already.”

“Screw you, Sephiroth.”

“Apologies, Ms. Scarlet, but you just did.”

That snarky response earned him a glare and a punch on the arm. Sephiroth scoffed. Before Scarlet could land another hit on him, he instantly grabbed her wrist. The expensive gold bracelets violently jingled. Scarlet cursed. She was ready to slap him with her _other_ hand until Sephiroth snatched that too and pulled her toward him. The First-Class SOLDIER smashed their lips together. They settled into a familiar embrace.

“You’re an asshole sometimes…” the woman in his arms mumbled in between their rough kissing. “I fucking love that about you.”

“I know.”

She reached below and grabbed his spent member. Squeezing it tightly, her inch-long manicured nails sunk deeply into the warm bulky flesh. Sephiroth sucked in air.

Scarlet had a nasty habit of resorting to physical violence whenever someone overstepped their boundaries. She already threatened to slice off his cock during his sleep if she ever found him with another woman. Her hypocrisy and lack of self-discipline were endearing to Sephiroth though. Scarlet’s terrible flaws entertained him. Likewise, her impulsive nature kept him on his toes.

He liked her.

Pulling away from her at last, Sephiroth rose from his bed. His semi-erect cock dangled while he gathered up his tussled silvery hair. As he secured his high ponytail with an elastic band, the long loose bangs fell to the sides of his face.

Sephiroth looked back at his bed partner and announced, “I doubt I can sleep after this. I’m heading out. I’ll be back in an hour for a bath though. You’re welcomed to rest here and join me on my return.”

“Heading to the recreational center for a nice work-out after a night-long fuckfest?” Scarlet remarked with a brow raised. When he nodded, she grinned and shook her head. “You’re a well-oiled machine, Sephiroth. Any normal man would’ve called in sick and slept the day off after having a night like ours.”

“Coming from the Weapons Development Director, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Scarlet chuckled. Under the influence of blue dust, she laughed louder and longer than necessary. Her face filled with a warmer color. Consequently, she made _that_ peculiar laugh that always annoyed Sephiroth. He winced. Turning away, he searched for his PHS and soon discovered the device next to his abandoned trousers on the floor.

“ _Mm_ … I imagine nurturing the perfect weapon must cost the Science Department a pretty penny,” Scarlet professed later.

Thankfully, the woman had quieted down. She now cocked her head to one side and observed Sephiroth bend over to grab his phone. A crooked grin shaped her lips as she surveyed his fine, toned ass.

“I estimate monthly expenditures, alone, run in the six digits – excluding supplementary costs,” she declared, “Not that I blame the Science Department. You definitely are an investment, Sephiroth; every _inch_ of you is…” Scarlet’s smile widened. “And to think, I can fuck you whenever I want.”

Phone in hand, Sephiroth stood at full height. He stared at her. “I imagine you get a rise out of that.”

“Why, yes,” Scarlet admitted with a laugh, “Yes, I do. I’ve obtained the most dangerous biological weapon in the Planet; one that has the body of a _God_. It’s certainly a rush.”

The silver-haired man responded with a scoff and briefly scanned his missed messages.

“It’s also not often I find a man who can keep up with me,” resumed the woman. “Most bore me to death, but not you. You’re on a different class altogether.”

“Interesting. I thought something similar about you, Ms. Scarlet.” Sephiroth looked up from the PHS’ screen and took a step forward. “I’ve a proposition for you, by the way.”

“Oh?” At this, his lover lay on her side. Scarlet propped herself up by an elbow while her free arm rested casually on a raised knee. The bizarre-shaped lips between her spread thighs glistened. “Tell me what’s on your mind, baby.”

Sephiroth didn’t immediately respond. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. Unlike so many buffoons who spent half an hour going around the issue before _finally_ getting to the point, he preferred to choose his words carefully.

“I have two weeks’ worth of vacation coming up,” he addressed at last, “And as you know, it’s mandatory I take it, despite my insistence that I don’t need one.”

“Yea? And?”

“I’ve decided to travel to Costa del Sol this year.” Sephiroth set his phone down on a dresser beside him. His blaze-green eyes softened when he turned to her. “I want you to join me.”

It logically made sense. Sephiroth enjoyed Scarlet’s company and suspected she felt the same way. Of all her lovers, she kept coming back to him. That surely had to mean something. Granted, they didn’t see each other all the time. Nor did they see eye-to-eye on many issues. Scarlet was rash and explosive while he was subtle and reserved. But Sephiroth thought they complimented each other well enough. He welcomed their stark differences. The more time he spent with her, the more he entertained the thought of their relationship – if that’s what this was – evolving into something more.

The main obstacle, of course, was time. Between their careers and priorities, they had limited time to see each other. SOLDIER’s constant demands also didn’t help Sephiroth’s predicament. If he wasn’t being deployed halfway across the world to stop a rebel group, he was being sent out to ensure the construction of a new mako reactor went smoothly. Sephiroth wanted to make the most of his upcoming vacation. Quality time with Scarlet was all he needed to determine if they had potential. On paper, they were already an ideal match.

On the bed, the woman remained silent. Scarlet stared at some empty spot on the mattress. Her red-polished fingernails quietly clicked together. After what felt like a century, she looked up at him.

“Well, I’ll have to see what my schedule looks like,” came her answer. “My department has a lot of groundwork to cover during this fiscal year. Not to mention, your Director keeps hounding me for weapon upgrades – as if I can pull out materia-enhanced weaponry outta my ass like _that_.” Scarlet snapped her fingers. “And with this Sister Ray project looming over my damn head, many modifications are needed to get that girl properly running. I need to outline a detailed spec sheet for all the retards who can’t fucking distinguish a flange from a K-Lock nut. So long story short? I don’t know.”

Taking in every word she said, Sephiroth slowly nodded his head. “Understandable. You have a lot of priorities at the moment. I don’t wish to impose my schedule onto yours. However, just know I don’t need an answer right now. I haven’t decided on a time to take my leave yet. Therefore, I can still adjust accordingly to whatever window of opportunity arises from your end.”

Scarlet blew air out of her mouth. “Suit yourself, angel-face. But, personally, I’d take your vacation now and not wait for me. I can guarantee you nothing.”

“Regardless, I will wait for a more definite answer.”

“Sure…” Her last response sounded flat. The Weapons Development Director looked away and leaned toward the night stand again. Scarlet loudly snorted up the last line of blue dust.

While Scarlet’s noncommittal answer did irk him some, Sephiroth could not contest it. Nor did he want to. If anyone understood the complicated lifestyle of a top-ranked company employee, it was _him_.

He stood in silence and watched a small smile form on Scarlet’s red lips just as the dust took its hold on her again. She moaned and lied back down on the mattress. Spreading her long legs apart, Scarlet faintly combed the fair hair there. She began fingering herself.

Sephiroth observed the lazy up-and-down motions her fingers made while hearing the non-stop thumping of her heart. It had doubled its rate since her previous hit. The beads of sweat that leaked from Scarlet’s pores smelled sweeter than usual too. Unlike a super enhanced man like him, her frail body had to work twice as hard to sustain the effects of cerulean chemicals.

Sephiroth knew this woman wouldn’t last long. Scarlet lived life too much on the edge. At the rate she was going, she’d become another pretty face who carelessly killed herself over something ridiculous; some tragic story related to the vices of this steel-made city in the sky. If Scarlet was lucky, she’d go out with a big bang before it reached that point. Sephiroth made a mental note to send her blue roses on that unfortunate day. Blue roses would match the color of her lovely eyes.

Scarlet licked her ruby red lips. Still touching herself, she suggested in a half-dazed voice, “I’m hungry. Let’s get some breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” Sephiroth pointed out.

“Fine, _I’ll_ eat. You just sit there looking pretty while picking up the tab for this lovely lady, like the proper gentleman that you are.”

Sephiroth’s lips eased into a smile. “We _both_ know I’m not a gentleman and you’re not a lady, Ms. Scarlet. We belong to another category altogether. That aside, I already indicated my intentions to you.”

“Yeah, to hit the gym, take a bath, and clock-in like the trooper you are,” Scarlet reaffirmed with a growl. When she noticed Sephiroth not budging from his spot, she rolled her eyes. “ _Fine_. If you’re not going to have breakfast with me, then at least eat some of _this_ before you leave.” Scarlet spread her moist vulva lips apart with two fingers. A slick nub stuck out. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, remember?”

He knew he had to hit the gym soon if he intended to make good on that desired hour long bath. Nonetheless, Sephiroth approached the bed and joined the woman anyway. He positioned his face right above her mound. Between Scarlet’s legs, he looked up and noted with a smirk on his face, “ _Crude._ ”

Then he followed the path of her slit with his tongue and lapped up the juices there.

* * *

 

By 0700 hours, the three cups of coffee Sephiroth had hoped would sustain him for the morning’s briefing wore off. A struggle to keep his eyes opened and appear composed ensued. Fully dressed and groomed, he sat at a conference table surrounded by other First-Class SOLDIERs on the 49th floor. His fine black leather fitted snugly against his lean and tall shape. He didn’t bother strapping on his armor plates today. Without the extra weight, the upper part of his torso felt relaxed; a most welcomed sensation given his current lethargic state. Sephiroth kept his arms crossed as he listened to his Union Executive’s words. Having not slept at all, the elite SOLDIER did not speak throughout the hour-long briefing unless directly addressed.

At the end of the conference table, Lazard Deusericus rambled on about the state of the Slums and what procedures were needed to secure the area from rogue beasts and the eco-terrorist group, _AVALANCHE_. For the latter, they had yet to locate which sector housed their base of operations. Plenty of rumors circulated and attested that the group was planning something big. However, intel on that remained few and sparse. Because President Shinra viewed AVALANCHE as a threat, the Turks were brought in. SOLDIER had no choice but to sit tight while the Suits conducted their investigation to locate the rats.

It had all become a waiting game.

So far, everything seemed at rest. Wutai remained quiet during peace talk negotiations. The construction of the mako reactor in Junon was nearly complete and faced no opposition – _as if a village of fishermen could ever pose a threat_ – and President Shinra did not require an escort since he wouldn’t be traveling outside of Midgar for a long while. That left only AVALANCHE to deal with.

Because Lazard wanted his strongest men on standby, ready to flush out AVALANCHE at a moment’s notice, Sephiroth knew he wouldn’t be deployed any time soon. Instead, he’d be stationed in Midgar until some disaster demanded his immediate attention. Sephiroth was glad. It meant more time getting his personal affairs sorted. However, the lack of action between now and then also annoyed him.

Lazard had a terrible tendency of assigning his top First-Class SOLDIER to mundane tasks whenever he was placed on standby, namely overlooking the training of lower ranks. It mostly served as an effort to _boost company morale_ ; the Director wanted the army to remember what they were striving for. Sephiroth cared little for Lazard’s tactics though. He was a weapon designed to infiltrate and destroy, not a babysitter. Either these boys did the work and survived the program or washed out. End of story. Regardless of the outcome, it wasn’t his problem. Sephiroth suspected the other First-Class SOLDIERs in this room felt the same way.

Among Sephiroth’s company were two notable faces. First-Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos and First-Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley. Aside from being the only swordsmen capable of making Sephiroth break a sweat during a scrimmage, they were also the only two people he confided in.

Sephiroth was admittedly relieved to see Genesis this morning. After weeks without incident during peace talks in Wutai, the auburn-haired man had finally been permitted to return to Midgar and await new orders. He arrived late last night and skipped the Company party despite the PR Department’s insistence.

By the looks of it, Genesis was still adjusting to this time zone. In his seat, he leaned heavily to one side and held his chin up with an up-raised hand. The fingers from his other hand quietly tapped on the chair’s armrest. He blankly stared at the holographic image of Midgar that projected in front of him. Briefly, Genesis closed his eyes. Then he removed a dumbapple from his coat’s pocket and took a large bite of it. No doubt, it was an effort for him to stay awake.

Angeal fared better. Sitting beside Genesis, he directed his eyes at the red sections Lazard highlighted on the holographic map. His thumb idly stroked the coarse black hairs of his chin. On the outside, Angeal’s muscular form and prominent face made him intimidating. Sephiroth, himself, initially mistook him for a rough character when they first met years ago. He quickly learned otherwise.

There was a reason why so many men regarded Angeal as the _heart_ of SOLDIER. Whereas Sephiroth and Genesis loathed mingling with lower ranks and outsiders, he reached out to anyone. He acted as a moral compass to those who needed it. Largely stationed at Midgar, Angeal mentored potential candidates and assisted Lazard in disciplining the bad apples in the group.

Content in seeing his comrades-in-arms together again, Sephiroth swiftly retrieved his PHS the moment Lazard had his back to him. Under the table, he typed a quick text message.

 **SilverElite (07:06AM):** _Training Room tonight?_

Straight ahead, Genesis shifted in his seat. He looked down, likely to check his phone. Angeal did the same. Almost simultaneously, both men glanced up at Sephiroth after they read his message. A glint appeared in Genesis’ icy blue eyes while Angeal’s brows slightly furrowed. Sephiroth saw them type a response when Lazard looked away from them. Moments later, his PHS quietly buzzed.

 **RedLeather (07:07AM):** _Affirmative._

 **KeeperofHonor (07:07AM):** _No texting during the meeting. The rules…_

Sephiroth’s mouth contorted into a grin. He typed an immediate reply.

 **SilverElite (07:07AM):** _You just broke that rule by texting back, Angeal._

Across, Genesis covered his mouth to suppress a small laugh. He intentionally coughed when his action drew unwanted attention from nearby SOLDIERs. Meanwhile, Angeal frowned and stared directly at Sephiroth. The big man rolled his eyes. He finally consented to tonight’s plans with a silent nod.

By this time, Lazard started to wrap up their briefing. He rose from his seat and eyed each man in the room with him. “Thank you, gentlemen. You’ll find further details with regards to our current agendas and this briefing in your inbox. I’ll be meeting with each of you soon to discuss your assigned tasks so keep all channels opened. With that said, if you have further questions or comments, please address them to me at any given time. This now concludes our meeting.”

Every First-Class SOLDIER present rose from their seat. They began to disperse and exit the Briefing Room. Sephiroth joined Genesis and Angeal at the other side of the conference table. All three were prepared to leave together until Lazard approached them.

“Rhapsodos, I’m pleased to have you back,” the Director expressed. He removed his glasses and wiped the lenses with a handkerchief he’d extracted from a chest pocket. “We didn’t get a chance to talk due to last night’s charity event. I heard you had a helluva time dealing with some hostiles in Wutai. What are your thoughts on the negotiations there so far?”

“Inconclusive,” was all Genesis said. “You’ll have my report on Wutai’s current status this afternoon.”

“What about off the record?”

“Off the record?” Genesis gave a half-hearted chuckle. “ _Off the record_ , sir, President Shinra’s methods in buying the people off with materia and other valuables are proving effective. Wutai’s War Council is divided. Rebel fractions remain, but have significantly lessened in numbers. I surmise Wutai has one good fight left in her before finally succumbing to Shinra’s influence.”

“Yes. I thought that was the case…” Lazard murmured. He stopped wiping his glasses and slipped them back on. “Good work, Rhapsodos. Things have been quiet here in Midgar since your departure, so enjoy some down-time before I issue you your next orders.”

“Much obliged, Director.”

Lazard turned to Angeal next. “How are things going in your end? Have you amassed a list of potential Second-Class candidates for my consideration yet?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll send it over right away.”

“Wonderful. Any particular names I should look out for?”

“Third-Class SOLDIER Zackary Fair,” Angeal answered without hesitation. He took a step forward. “With your permission, sir, should Fair be elevated to Second-Class rank I’d like to take him under my wing. This young man shows tremendous potential.”

“Oh?” There was a lively beat in Lazard’s voice now. “You regard this boy highly enough to make him your apprentice. I can’t imagine why I _wouldn’t_ give you permission.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Lazard nodded. His expression gradually turned to a solemn one when he next inquired, “And what’s the progress on that First-Class cadet?”

At this, Angeal crossed his arms and stood more rigidly. “Cadet Strife is a tough one to crack. He still hasn’t talked. I’ve moved him from isolation though since he’s been otherwise cooperative. Meanwhile, Cadet Mason remains in ICU.”

Lazard developed a tight-lipped appearance in reaction to Angeal’s news.

“Until now, Cadet Strife has had a clean record,” revealed the thickset First-Class SOLDIER, “Aside from a bad case of motion sickness, his superiors all tell me he’s an outstanding cadet and has garnered the respect of his peers. I also learned from Strife’s squadron that Cadet Mason has had a long history of harassing him.” Stroking his chin hair with his thumb, Angeal observed aloud, “This could be a case of self-defense, sir.”

“And yet, no reports of harassment have been brought up to my office.”

“True. Then again, cadets are reluctant to seek help, let alone, file a report.”

“And why wouldn’t they?”

“With all due respect, Director, there’s a common mentality among the troops that, by reporting on another, they’re ratting out one of their own.” Angeal lowered both hands to his sides. His voice became quieter. “Furthermore, boys like Cadet Strife don’t want to appear as _weak_ among their lot; they can’t afford to. The barracks is a dog-eat-dog world. Principles like _loyalty_ and _strength_ are demanded and expected, anything less means immediate excommunication.”

“I see your point. Unfortunately, I can’t exonerate Cadet Strife until I can confirm it was self-defense. I need to know what transpired between these two boys and why. Without Cadet Strife’s account of the events, if Cadet Mason succumbs to his injuries then I have no choice but to expel Cadet Strife and place him into custody.” With a soft exhale, Lazard shoved his hands into his coat’s pockets. “Continue your investigation, Hewley. But please, put some sense into that boy and get him to talk. For _his_ sake.”

“Yes, sir.”

The Director turned his attentions to the final member of the trio. He didn’t immediately speak to the silver-haired SOLDIER. Instead, Lazard and Sephiroth stood face-to-face and stared at each other.

“Sephiroth,” the Director announced after the silence dragged on for too long, “Please accompany me to my office. I have an important matter to discuss with you.”

The tone in his voice sounded low and even, but that small familiar smile had made its way across Lazard’s lips. Sephiroth didn’t question the purpose of this meeting. He’d been called up before on various occasions. Anything subject for debate or detailed discussion was always handled in private anyway, away from prying eyes. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. He followed the Director out of the Briefing Room. Angeal and Genesis walked a few steps behind.

Once outside, Sephiroth remained by Lazard’s side as they headed for the elevators down the hallway. One became available and opened for them. Lazard was the first to step inside. Before Sephiroth entered after him and parted ways with Angeal and Genesis, the latter man managed to lean in close. Genesis whispered a few words into Sephiroth’s ear.

“ _Poor little Sephiroth. You’re being sent to the Principal’s Office for detention… Naughty boy._ ”

Sephiroth briefly glared back at him. He entered the elevator and watched the glassed doors silently shut on Genesis’ smug face.

Standing side-by-side with his superior now, the elevator trip up to the 51st floor had been a silent one for Sephiroth. Not that he minded. He preferred silence over idle, meaningless talk. Too many people spoke too many words. Thankfully, Lazard wasn’t that type of man.

With wavy fair hair that reached to his neck and delicate features, the Director of SOLDIER initially looked young and inexperienced. He didn’t rule his division with an iron fist like the other executives. But what Lazard lacked in appearance and attitude, he made up with in action and a level-headed mind. The Director preferred to listen to his men and offered input only when necessary. And while he didn’t exactly inspire greatness, he created a well-balanced environment that allowed everyone to perform amicably. Sephiroth didn’t doubt Lazard’s compassion toward those who served under him resulted in minimum casualty losses. Had it been Heidegger in charge, they’d _all_ be sent to the meat grinder.

Of course, it took Sephiroth awhile to get used to Lazard. His questionable fashion sense caused the First-Class SOLDIER to raise his brows on numerous occasions – _those white gloves looked absolutely horrendous with that penciled suit_. He also thought the man was too sensible for this line of work. Whether that came from gullibility or ignorance, Sephiroth couldn’t tell. The Director’s credentials remained solid but he lacked the conviction to thrust a sword into an enemy’s heart without flinching, both in a metaphorical and literal sense. The Director of SOLDIER was no fighter.

Still, Sephiroth respected Lazard enough to entertain some of his ideas and suggestions. He had his strengths and charms. His attractive face also made him pleasant to look at.

The elevator finally arrived to its designated floor. Lazard allowed Sephiroth to step out first.

As with all his visits to the Director’s Office, the room appeared spotless, spacious, and very bright. Lazard kept to the bare minimum: book shelves that lined the walls, a large semi-circled desk, a secondary workstation with a long table, and a few seating arrangements. There were no photos. No lively green plants. No quirky statues or posters. With the absence of sentimental values, the Director became an enjoyable mystery for Sephiroth to solve.

“Please, have a seat,” Lazard said and gestured toward the chair across his desk.

Sephiroth preferred to stand but complied anyway out of obligation. He occupied his assigned chair and placed one long leg over the other. As he waited for the other man to speak, Lazard wandered to the coffee machine by his desk. He poured its hot contents into two porcelain decently-sized cups. Already familiar with how Sephiroth took his beverage, the Director kept it mostly black.

“You look tired, Sephiroth,” the Director mentioned as he offered the cup to the silver-haired SOLDIER. “I imagine you bit off more than you could chew last night.”

“Intermingling with multiple people with multiple interests always taxes my patience,” admitted Sephiroth and took a sip. He quietly hummed to himself; Lazard had the right mind to use only high-quality grains than that instant-ready powder crap.

Lazard took the seat across Sephiroth. The iconic _Shinra Electric Power Company_ logo appeared directly behind him on a glass wall. He cast his eyes down while he stirred cream and sugar into his coffee. “I was surprised you left the party earlier than usual.”

“I got bored.”

“Understandable. Events like that drag on longer than they should.” Lazard laughed when he soon disclosed, “Things did escalate quickly after Heidegger got drunk. He took his aggression out on a few infantrymen. Four Turks had to escort him back to his quarters. I hear he’s still sleeping it off.”

Sephiroth took another gulp of his coffee but said nothing.

Still mixing his cup’s contents, Lazard commented in quieter voice, “I also heard you left with the Weapons Development Director… Some say you two have become _close_.”

Sephiroth glanced up with his green eyes. As he observed the other man, he noticed the Director kept his gaze low. Lazard’s finely shaped brows shifted a bit while his lips formed a thinner line.

“Catching up on today’s gossip, I see,” Sephiroth replied at last. His voice sounded mirthful. Noticing the frown on Lazard’s face, he set the cup away from his lips and demanded, “Is that why I’m here? My personal affairs concern you?”

“No, that isn’t it. But since we’re on the topic, I will say you getting involved with Scarlet is a bad idea.”

“Oh?”

After setting his spoon aside, Lazard took a long sip from his hot beverage. He licked his lips afterward and stared at the man across him. “That woman is a gambit. She has a habit of _getting close_ to key players in this Company. It’s rumored she’s gathering information on behalf of the President to get dirt on them and ensure everyone is falling in line.”

“Is that actual fact or mere speculation?”

Lazard’s jaw visibly reset itself. He set his coffee down and grew quiet.

Sephiroth chuckled. “Forgive me, but speaking ill of another executive without any conclusive evidence to support your claims is in poor taste. I expected better from you, Director.” He placed his cup on Lazard’s desk. Sephiroth’s newly formed smile demonstrated a smug quality to it. “But thank you for sharing your concerns with me anyway. For a moment, I thought you were simply upset I left the party to fuck someone that wasn’t you.”

Lazard instantly sat upright in his chair. His brows drew evenly together.

“Male-on-male relations are strictly forbidden here,” Sephiroth supplied afterward as matter-of-fact. “Of course, you already knew that. There’s no point in me addressing company regulations… Is there?”

Briefly shutting his eyes, Lazard lifted his glasses high enough to massage his closed lids with a finger and thumb. “Sephiroth…” he muttered. “… _Why are you always like this?_ ”

Sephiroth’s laughter instantly filled the room. He sat further back in his chair and eyed the man as a cat eyed a bird. “Perhaps it’s because this _game_ we’ve been playing for a long time is amusing.”

Lazard glared at him now. His mouth halfway parted, as if to say something. Sephiroth cut him off before he got the chance.

“It’s not my fault you’re attracted to me,” the silver-haired subordinate testified. Sephiroth slowly rose from his chair and leaned over the desk. Without notice, his hand reached out and snatched Lazard by his necktie. He jerked the Director forward until they were face-to-face; their lips only inches apart. “It’s not my fault you imagine my mouth on your cock each time I’m called up to your office. It’s not my fault you want to spread yourself on this desk and have me ride you until you see only electric-blazed lights.”

In Sephiroth’s grasp, the Director of SOLDIER didn’t move, speak, or breathe.

Sephiroth kept his unusual mako eyes on him. The jade color in them intensified. “The crude thoughts and desires kept within you are not my responsibility. I’m merely expressing them out in the open. Take that as you will.”

Sephiroth finally released him. Lazard fumbled backwards while the elite SOLDIER calmly reclaimed his seat. He drank up the rest of his cup’s contents.

Lazard’s infatuation with his top First-Class SOLDIER was a well-guarded secret to everyone but Sephiroth himself. He had recognized the telltale signs long ago. During their morning briefings, the Director’s eyes typically wandered to him. His stare always lingered a second longer than necessary. Even the way Lazard addressed him, the words spoken slowly and with great care, possessed a subtle detail only lovers would recognize.

Each of their private meetings had consequently become a dance. Because no one else had caught on, it was a matter exclusive to them. On most days, Sephiroth played ignorant. He pretended not to notice Lazard’s heated glances or the brief moments of contact whenever the Director passed him a document or cup of coffee. But on moments like this, when Lazard became too invested in his personal affairs? Sephiroth relished in acknowledging the truth.

“You can be cruel sometimes, Sephiroth…” claimed Lazard as he sat back down, unable to meet the other man’s eyes. He readjusted his tie. “Your failure to empathize with anyone continues to be a thorn on your side. No wonder you’re seeing Scarlet – you’re _perfect_ together.”

At those words, Sephiroth’s smile faded. He finished his coffee and set the cup aside. “I see the world for what it is: an unmerciful playground.”

“And yet you’ve never had someone spill your unrequited desires out in the open for sport. How could you _possibly_ understand the world, Sephiroth?”

The decayed image of his first lover briefly flashed in Sephiroth’s mind. His voice was nearly lost to silence when he whispered, “You’d be surprised by that answer, Director…”

Admittedly, Sephiroth enjoyed the complex relationship he shared with Lazard; it gave _him_ a release. A raw dangerous energy always dominated the air whenever the Director requested his presence. It held the potential for obscene actions and words; things that were destined never to pass given their high status and predicaments. For Sephiroth, spilling Lazard’s lust toward other men out in the open like this was as much an act of exposing his own. And it wasn’t an act made out of _sport_ either.

It was an act of mercy.

“Let’s move on to the purpose of this meeting,” Lazard quickly suggested, trying to sound as aloof as possible. As if to settle his nerves, he reached for his cup of coffee.

In silence, Sephiroth watched him take several sips of it. He mentally noted the subtle trembling of his hands but said nothing.

“I realize a man of your talents must find certain work dreadfully _boring_ ,” his superior finally assessed. “Doing paper work and evaluating the talent of our lower ranks doesn’t give you a challenge. Am I correct in saying this?”

A blank look painted Sephiroth’s delicate features. “What do you think, Director?”

Lazard nodded. “Yes. That’s what I thought… You’ve exercised your right as a First-Class SOLDIER to refuse a mission on multiple occasions. I know that whatever I throw at you won’t _stick_ if it doesn’t meet your expectations or standards.”

“I access the situation, Director,” Sephiroth promptly explained himself. “If I conclude the lower ranked SOLDIERs would benefit the most from a particular mission, I pass on it. Not only do they gain actual combat experience, but it also gives _you_ the opportunity to survey them in action. My presence would only hinder their progress.” He crossed his arms and later alleged as a second-thought, “Not all missions are dire enough to demand my assistance anyway. Half the time, the request comes from some overly ambitious fool who wants my number or photograph.”

That last part made Lazard smile. “Yes, I agree. That’s why I’ve never questioned your judgement. You’re not like some of the other Firsts, intentionally passing missions because you don’t _feel_ like doing them.”

Inwardly, Sephiroth drew up a list of names that matched that profile and fought back a snicker.

“However…” resumed Lazard and set aside his coffee.

Sephiroth frowned at the mention of ‘however’.

“I do think this organization would thrive better if its top SOLDIER interacted more with his fellow men.”

Sighing, Sephiroth stopped short of rolling his eyes and blurted, “With all due respect, Director, you have Hewley for that. He is more than sufficient in boosting company morale.”

“Indeed, he is. But Hewley is already burdened by his own assignments, on _top of_ providing guidance to the men.” Lazard readjusted his glasses and stared directly at his subordinate. “Now that Hewley has expressed an interest in taking on an apprentice, it’s only fair I give him the time and availability to pursue that goal – which means Genesis _and_ you are going to have to pick up the slack.”

“I’m not Hewley,” Sephiroth reminded the Director, “His actions are driven by principles he holds strong to, not out of Company obligations. While I commend Hewley for that, those aren’t principles I prioritize. Ensuring the success of our missions is _my_ priority. Guiding men through their woes and trials goes beyond me. We have counselors for that.”

“I don’t expect you to be Hewley, Sephiroth. But your expertise in other matters, such as analytical study, _could_ be applied in this situation.”

The First-Class SOLDIER kept his arms crossed. “And what, exactly, does that entail?”

Lazard shifted forward in his seat and placed both palms on the desk. “You could pinpoint which areas need work on. If these boys are falling short of company expectations, you can create a curriculum that contributes to their success.” Lazard noticed the glower Sephiroth made and quickly raised a hand. “If your priority is to ensure the success of a mission then realize the better motivated and trained these boys are, the higher the mission’s success rate goes. Even _you_ can recognize that correlation.”

Much to Sephiroth’s annoyance, he did. The Director’s logic proved sound. It still didn’t ease his nerves though. Rousing up the men with motivational words and advice wasn’t his forte. He’d also rather take on an army of Behemoths while blindfolded than sit behind a desk creating a training regime for the lower ranks. When the Director fell silent again, Sephiroth took that as his cue to speak again.

“Am I to assume this will be my _assigned task_ while I’m stationed here?”

Lazard sat back in his seat. With elbows placed on the armrests, his gloved fingers intertwined. “That depends. I will leave it to Hewley to assign you to a task of his choosing. He will determine if he demands your assistance.” When the frown on Sephiroth’s face returned, he chuckled. “Who knows? Once Hewley takes on his apprentice, he might adjust accordingly and not need you after all. In that case, it will be business as usual for you.”

Doubtful of that, Sephiroth refrained from releasing a grunt from his throat. Not a day went by Angeal didn’t urge him to intermingle with the other ranks or assist in their training. Each time Sephiroth rejected his offer, the man went on a lengthy lecture about _honor and dreams_ ; the sort of nonsense that inspired a headache. Angeal was a man of many principles, Sephiroth learned. And he now possessed the power to dictate the actions of Shinra’s most reclusive SOLDIER. Oh, how irony just _loved_ playing with his head, Sephiroth bitterly reminded himself.

“For now,” resumed Lazard, “I’m going to assign you to another task.”

At this, Sephiroth withdrew from his thoughts and raised his head.

“I want you to gather information on the whereabouts of AVALANCHE’s home base.”

“ _AVALANCHE?_ ” Sephiroth paused. Slowly, he recalled with narrowed his eyes, “But the Turks…”

“Yes, I know…” Lazard sighed. “Since President Shinra brought them on board, we’re all going to have to watch whose toes we’re stepping on. However, letting them do all the investigative work while SOLDIER idly sits by and does nothing isn’t what we’re known for. Besides, by the time the Turks kick over the rock AVALANCHE is hiding under and bullets begin to fly, _we’ll_ be the ones scrapping for leftovers.”

“Your orders then, Director?”

“Interrogate persons of interests in the Slums to gather clues. Start with Don Corneo. He’s one of our informants so don’t go _too_ rough on him if he gives you any funny business.”

Sephiroth made a low throaty noise that resembled a growl. As if visiting the flea-infested shithole below the Plate was bad enough, he now had to talk to the underworld’s most irritating man alive: Don Corneo. His name, alone, upset the nerves under Sephiroth’s skin. Perhaps he _would_ evaluate the training of lower ranks after all… Anything beat being in the same room as that repulsive worm.

“Because I don’t want to jeopardize the Turks’ own investigation or have AVALANCHE catch whiff of our presence, I’m assigning only you to this task.” Lazard began inputting information into the computer next to him. “It goes without saying that you’ll need to be discrete during your dealings below. Meanwhile, I’ll provide you a list of other potential persons to talk to.”

Sephiroth didn’t doubt Lazard knew his way around the Slums or its key players. He had learned from Second-Class SOLDIER Kunsel that the Director was born and raised there. It explained a lot. Even when he climbed up the social ladder, Lazard remained a strong advocate for the Slums’ children. Half the proceeds from last night’s charity auction went to foundations intended to feed, clothe, and educate them. This, alone, had probably given Lazard more contacts than the Turks could ever dream of.

“Will that be all?” Sephiroth inquired, ready to leave. With his official objective finally given, there was no point in staying here any longer.

Lazard’s hands froze in place over his keyboard. He stared at the computer’s screen. His shoulders sagged when he bobbed his head. “Yes. That will be all, Sephiroth. Thank you. You are excused now.”

The First-Class SOLDIER sensed his reluctance to release him; he could hear it in his voice. That became Sephiroth’s cue to depart before the atmosphere in the room changed. He rose from his seat and turned, making a straight line for the metal-enforced door.

“ _Sephiroth_ …”

Lazard’s voice called out to him when he’d reached the halfway point of the office. He stopped. Sephiroth kept his back to Lazard but attentively listened to his next words.

“I know things are _complicated_ between us. It’s true I covet many feelings toward you – it’s actually frustrating, really.” The Director broke into a choked laugh. “Still. None of that matters. Despite the circumstances I’m faced with, my focus remains in fulfilling my priorities here in SOLDIER. Among those priorities is to ensure that each person under my command reaches their true potential.”

So far, Lazard’s words didn’t provoke a response from Sephiroth. The tall silver-haired man continued to stare at the exit. However, he didn’t move from his spot either.

“I’m tired of filling out the paper work when a body bag returns to me,” Lazard exasperated. “I’m tired of worrying over how many men will not come back because they either lacked the resources or survival skills. I guess what I’m saying is… I can’t achieve my mission without your help.”

Sephiroth could practically feel his eyes on him.

“You may be the perfect weapon whose sole function is to execute and defend, Sephiroth. You may not be Angeal. But that doesn’t mean you don’t carry the legacy of SOLDIER within you. No matter where you go, who you are, who you’re with, or what you do, you will carry it. I want you to remember that.”

Sephiroth tilted his head back. Their eyes briefly met each other’s. A lingering silence filled the room. When Lazard said nothing else, Sephiroth looked away. He headed out of his office without a word.

* * *

 

Whether Lazard’s words were intended to make him rethink his role in SOLDIER or his priorities, Sephiroth insisted to himself that it did not matter. It wasn’t his problem. Thus, by the afternoon hours, he managed to purge those burning questions out of his mind with pleasurable distractions.

In one of the vacate offices at the Weapon’s Development sector, Sephiroth stood at a dark corner with Scarlet. She was pinned to a wall facing him. They kept eye contact. Her skirt hiked up, one long leg was held high for him, offering easier access. Scarlet whispered many tasteless words to him while he repeatedly drove his sturdy length into her. Each thrust produced a soft wet-like sound in the room.

At some point, Lazard’s final words echoed at the back of Sephiroth’s head, among other things – _that woman is a gambit_. Daunting questions resurfaced. But by then, he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was all irrelevant. Inside Scarlet’s warm slick womb, Sephiroth found himself one with the universe. His hips rolled faster; his breath hitched. To him, _this_ was all that mattered.


	3. Favor-for-a-Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cloud tries to keep it together as the aftermath of his actions play out._
> 
> _(All illustrations created by CryptCreeperX - please do not take without permission or without giving credit. Failure to comply will result in Cloud dressing up as Ms. Cloud, abducting you, dumping you in a pit, and periodically saying 'it rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again'... @_@ )_

** **

**CHAPTER 3: Favor for a Favor**

The non-stop buzzing sound from florescent light beams irritated First Class Cadet Strife. He looked away from them when their radiance stung his eyes and gave him a mild headache. The young grunt sat alone in an empty room with only one door. He occupied one of the two chairs. Facing a two-way mirror that ran the length of the wall, its spotless shiny surface showed only him in the room. Cloud knew he wasn’t alone though. Someone behind that mirror watched and analyzed his every move.

Cool air quietly hummed from a nearby ventilation duct. Somewhere in the distance, a female voice made an announcement via the intercom. Rolling his shoulders forward, Cloud breathed slowly and flexed his rigid fingers. He needed to relax. Unfortunately, the knots in his stomach had already twisted and tightened. The longer time passed the more tense he became. Despite this being his fifth day of interrogation, it still hadn’t been easy adjusting to his new reality.

The cadet’s gaze fell to the long table in front of him. Across its metal surface, Cloud found his own dreary face reflected back to him. His clear-blue eyes lacked a light in them. Blushed lips formed an unsteadied line, displaying a closed gash. A faint bruise appeared above his right cheekbone. Two small cuts, nearly healed, settled across the jawline. Despite the wonders of a Cure Materia and four days’ worth of healing, Cloud could still see traces of a young man beaten and at the end of his rope.

Cloud knew it was pointless to dwell in the past. His mother constantly used that age-old saying: _there’s no point in crying over spilt milk_. Yet, he couldn’t help it. He not only spilt the milk, but also subsequently killed the cow in the process. Cloud’s mind replayed all the events that led up to this point. He found himself returning to one singular moment. Again and again, he mentally kicked himself.

 _Stupid. He had been so fucking stupid_ …

Large footsteps approached outside his door. Cloud took a deep inhale. Damped imprints appeared on the table as he removed his hands from its surface. He wiped the sweat off both palms by rubbing them against his knees. Sitting upright, Cloud stared straight ahead at the mirror while the panel to his door beeped. It granted entry to his visitor. The door swished to the side and a tall, well-built man appeared.

“ _Good morning, Cadet Strife_ …” his interrogator greeted from the entry.

When Cloud dreamt of the day he’d meet one of the elite First-Class SOLDIERs, he had imagined it under better circumstances – preferably during his initiation into their exclusive lot. That might’ve been his reality had he not royally screwed things up. Instead, he had the misfortune of having First-Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley as his interrogator.

Cloud kept quiet while the bigger man made his way into the room. The air now smelled of fresh ivory. Under the SOLDIER’s arm were several items: a file folder, notepad, and the latest _Famous Gardens Monthly_ issue. He held a peculiar purple apple in one hand and placed it in front of Cloud.

“You probably haven’t eaten yet, have you?” SOLDIER Hewley mentioned.

Cloud’s eyes drifted to the apple presented to him. He hadn’t taken a bite out of anything since early breakfast. Lunchtime drew near though. Cloud knew his stomach would start growling soon. However, he kept both hands on his lap.

The apple not touched, SOLDIER Hewley tilted his head to one side. “Not hungry?”

“I’m fine, sir,” stated the cadet. Cloud’s attention drifted back to the two-way mirror. He wondered how many people were on the other side watching his interrogation. One? Two? Ten?

“That’s a dumbapple, you know.”

The peculiar name prompted Cloud to look at the higher ranked SOLDIER again. _Dumbapple?_ Either he misheard the word or SOLDIER Hewley was trying hard to be funny.

“It’s a very special apple,” described the tall man. “It hails from Banora Village. Do you know why they call it a dumbapple?”

Cloud shook his head. Vaguely, he recalled that SOLDIER Hewley came from Banora Village.

“The trees that bear this fruit bloom at random times of the year. Hence, the people of Banora affectionately call them _dumbapples._ ”

The brows on Cloud shifted evenly. His eyes went back and forth between the apple and the SOLDIER. Finally, he opened his mouth to utter the first question that popped in his head. “Sir, is there a point to any of this?”

The SOLDIER paused, as if caught off guard by the question. A self-satisfied smile eventually emerged on his face. “No story is not worth hearing.”

That answer… made absolutely no fucking sense. Looking away, Cloud slumped deeper into his seat.

The older man chuckled. His hearty laugh bounced off the steel walls of the interrogation room. “Relax, Cadet Strife. Take a bite of it. Its flavor might surprise you.”

Briefly, the cadet considered the offer again. One hand on his lap lifted up an inch. He set it back down, however, and decided against taking the dumbapple. Even if he wanted to accept the edible gift out of courtesy and hunger, he refused to give SOLDIER Hewley the impression he could be swayed. Cloud didn’t want to let his guard down.

The other man must’ve arrived at the same conclusion. His smile disappeared as he claimed the empty seat on the other side of the table.

“You’re a resilient one…” the taller man observed. “You’ve barely spoken over the past three days or accepted anything I’ve offered. Normally, I would commend a man for showing that much resolve. However, that will not help your case.”

No other words were spoken by SOLDIER Hewley as he set his personal items down on the table.

All things considered, this situation could’ve been a lot worse, Cloud thought to himself as he studied the man in front of him. The fact that SOLDIER Hewley served as his interrogator helped. Across the Company, he was a well-respected man known for his honor, sense of justice, and empathy. Unlike others who shared his high rank and prestige, SOLDIER Hewley offered sound advice and assistance to anyone who asked for it, no matter their station. Had it been another SOLDIER assigned to him, Cloud suspected he’d already be kicked out of Shinra Inc. and serving hard time.

“I suppose we can start this the usual way,” SOLDIER Hewley began and scooted forward in his seat.

Cadet Strife voiced no objections.

“I’ll ask you the same question I’ve been asking for the past four days.” SOLDIER Hewley made direct eye contact. “What started the fight, Cadet Strife?”

Cloud kept any facial expressions to a bare minimum while he contemplated on an appropriate answer. None came to him. Not only would the answer disappoint SOLDIER Hewley, but it’d evoke _other_ unpleasant revelations. Keeping his mouth pursed, Cloud didn’t want to sink himself into a deeper hole for simply telling him the truth.

Noting his reluctance to talk, Angeal opened the file folder in front of him. “Very well. I’ll relay to you the details I’ve collected so far. Feel free to chime in any time. How does that sound?”

Cloud remained quiet.

Across, SOLDIER Hewley scanned through several files. From them, he disclosed, “Based on eyewitness testimonies, days before the incident there was a minor scene during morning chowtime. Several of your squadron members reported Cadet Mason goading you. He allegedly kept saying: _I know what you did. I know what you did, faggot. I’m gonna tell everyone._ ”

Underneath the table, Cloud’s hands clutched onto his knees. He maintained his silence though.

“A similar event occurred during a scrimmage,” continued SOLDIER Hewley. “Cadet Mason directed many derogatory words at you. Another cadet – Cadet Bekis – had to intervene before the situation escalated. No official write-up or report was made; the issue was quickly diffused.”

 _Derogatory words_ , Cloud mentally repeated to himself. He nearly scoffed aloud, amused by that vague description. He wondered if the First-Class SOLDIER was simply being polite or if his teammates couldn’t recall the exact words spoken that day. Cloud did though. He remembered them all too well.

_Whore. Bitch. Slut. Faggot. Cock sucker._

“Based off a filed report five days ago, your locker got broken into,” SOLDIER Hewley stated later. “All of your belongings were reported as missing, including personal photos and clothing items. On that same day, the Mail Office received a bouquet of expensive flowers and obscene photos of a man’s _genitals_ anonymously sent to your drop box.”

Tapping his teeth together, Cloud developed an annoyance with the Mail Office. Granted, Shinra Inc.’s policies gave them the authority to inspect any suspicious packages that came their way. It was still none of their damn business though. Some curious asshole at the Mail Office decided it’d be _fun_ to check the envelope that came with the large bouquet of flowers. That asshole discovered the photos and Cloud nearly received a write-up for bringing inappropriate material into the camp.

Cloud was glad the Mail Office hadn’t inspected his earlier packages. If they had, they would’ve noticed the _other_ inappropriate items anonymously sent to him. Vibrators. Lubricants. A gag ball. This nightmare had been going on for a while now.

Glancing up from his files, SOLDIER Hewley’s eyes met Cloud’s again. “Other accounts like this were brought to my attention. While there is no evidence to tie the minor incidents to Cadet Mason, many of your teammates suspect him as the culprit. They admitted to seeing you highly stressed. According to them, you claimed it came from relationship issues with an ex-girlfriend but they all seemed convinced it had to do with Cadet Mason.”

Upon hearing that, Cloud shifted his jaw to one side. He wondered how many people SOLDIER Hewley had interrogated. A part of him couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by this level of intrusion.

“Do you have anything to say about this so far, Cadet Strife?” inquired SOLDIER Hewley next.

“No, sir,” came the cadet’s immediate response.

His voice sounded even and low, almost alien to his ears. Yet, Cloud felt he needed to maintain an aloof attitude to all of this. He couldn’t afford to come off emotionally compromised. That would give SOLDIER Hewley a potential opening to exploit.

In front of him, the higher-ranked man took a deep breath. Either he was disappointed or frustrated, Cloud couldn’t tell. “I suppose we’ll move onto the incident itself, then,” informed the SOLDIER.

The cadet felt his inner workings twist and turn. He forced himself to breathe.

“Cadets Stanz and Evans, members of your section, alleged you were with them the on night of the incident. Can you confirm this, Cadet Strife?”

Cloud nodded. “At roughly 2000 hours, we’d gone to the Recreational Center for a swim. We stayed there for at least two hours. Our names should still be logged in the Center’s records.”

“What happened after you left?”

“Cadet Evans wanted to get a bite to eat, but by then it was close to lights-out, so the three of us headed back to the barracks.”

“You didn’t head back though. While Stanz and Evans returned, according to them, you went somewhere else.”

Cloud hesitated. Already, he knew SOLDIER Hewley was comparing his account with the testimonies of Stanz and Evans, likely to detect any inconsistencies or false information. With a nod, Cloud stuck with his story. “That’s right. I didn’t go back because I got a call.”

“Yes, Stanz and Evans said you got a call from your ex-girlfriend.”

“My ex-girlfriend…” Cloud’s voice drew low. He sat very still in his seat and lowered his gaze to the table. “I, uh… was in the process of breaking up with her at that time. She didn’t take the news very well. I wanted to carry our conversation elsewhere, in private, so I headed for the restrooms.”

“You left for the lavatory to talk to your ex…” SOLDIER Hewley repeated to himself while looking at his notes. He bobbed his head once. “Stanz and Evans mentioned about your ongoing issues with her. You had repeated calls from her that night.”

“I don’t see how my personal affairs are any concern here,” Cloud went on the offense.

“They aren’t. But it does help paint me a detailed picture of what happened that night,” SOLDIER Hewley retorted with a small smile. “In any account, by 2200 hours, you did not return to the barracks and Cadet Stanz went to retrieve you, as per requested by your drill sergeant.”

Cloud licked his dried lips.

“Cadet Stanz arrived at the restrooms and found you with Cadet Mason. He describes the scene…” Checking his notes again, SOLDIER Hewley took a deep inhale and read in a monotone voice: “… _a bloody fucked-up shitty mess, like from a fucking Goddamn horror movie_. _I nearly shit my pants. I shit you not._ ” SOLDIER Hewley blinked and sat back in his seat. “…End quote.”

Hearing Cadet Stanz’ colorful words come out of the mouth of a well-mannered elite SOLDIER nearly brought a smile on Cloud’s face. He managed to suppress the reaction by reminding himself that this was no funny matter.

So far, SOLDIER Hewley managed to piece together the basics of that night’s events. However, he lacked the _details_ of the unfortunate encounter and why it happened in the first place. Playing the events of that night in his head, Cloud noticed a lot had either been omitted or skewed in SOLDIER Hewley’s current report and took advantage of that.

For one, he never had a girlfriend.

“At this point, Cadet Mason was found unconscious, having suffered from a massive head trauma,” SOLDIER Hewley mentioned from his files. “You were seen at the corner of the restroom, visibly distressed and covered with opened wounds, thereby also requiring medical attention. Cadet Mason was admitted to the ICU that night where he remains under close observation.”

SOLDIER Hewley closed the file folder and exhaled slowly. The temporary absence of his voice filled the room with dead silence now. Cloud knew this was the part where he had to fess up and explain himself. He was supposed to provide the ‘what’, the ‘how’, and the ‘why’. However, he had no intention of filling in those blanks. It would only worsen his case.

Eventually, the SOLDIER’s dark eyes found Cloud again. “Based on physical evidence, Cadet Mason received a heavy blow to the forehead, resulting in his current state. I have multiple testimonies that testify you and Cadet Mason shared a strained relationship. There is little doubt in my mind that this led up to your violent confrontation. Having said this, do you have anything to share with me?”

Despite the cool air filtering into the interrogation room, it still felt warm for Cloud. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. The young cadet sat in silence. His water-blue eyes met the SOLDIER’s gaze and didn’t shift away. Even as his heart pumped twice its average beat, Cloud was determined to keep his composure.

Leaning forward, SOLDIER Hewley placed his cupped hands on the table. “Look, Cadet Strife, I want to help. Going on the information I’ve gathered so far, I suspect Cadet Mason had been the one to initiate this final confrontation and that you acted in self-defense.”

Below the table, Cloud’s hands tightly gripped onto the fabric of his trousers. He struggled to keep his mouth shut.

“Unfortunately, until I know your version of these events, there’s not much I can do from my end. I still have no idea how Cadet Mason ended up in the restroom with you that night. Were you followed? Was he already there and you two incidentally encountered each other? I require facts, Cadet Strife.”

 _Facts_.

Taking a deep breath, every inch of Cloud wanted to scream the facts, specifically the chain of events that had transpired before this point – Mr. Coates, _fucking Mr. Coates._ He couldn’t though. The words refused to form in his mouth. Thoughts of the inevitable consequences flooded Cloud’s mind. They prevented the _facts_ from slipping out.

When no reply came from Cloud, SOLDIER Hewley ran a large hand through his thick black hair. “Are you seriously not going to talk? It’s been four days now and you _still_ refuse to give me your account of what happened that night…”

“I evoke my right to remain silent on the matter, sir,” the young cadet notified at last. His voice sounded quieter than before. “I still haven’t been officially charged so I’m not obligated to answer any of your questions.”

A frown developed across SOLDIER Hewley’s masculine features.

“A man is in ICU. You were present at the scene. You had motive to engage in a fight. Trust me, Cadet Strife, officially charging you won’t be a problem. I had hoped to avoid that measure altogether.” SOLDIER Hewley sat straighter in his seat. “But if you wish to exercise your right to silence, very well. I will send you back to confinement for the time being and notify the Director of your current stance.”

“Yes, sir…”

And with that, Cloud’s fourth interrogation was officially over.

SOLDIER Hewley glanced back at the two-way mirror and nodded. Moments later, the door beeped and two infantrymen appeared this time. Cloud and the elite SOLDIER stood up from their respective chairs. Following his daily ritual, the young cadet raised his wrists in front of him and allowed one of the infantrymen to handcuff him. As this exchange occurred, Cloud’s eyes caught the sight of another person present.

Beyond the opened doorway and straight ahead, First-Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos stood at the hallway outside the interrogation room. He leaned against a tall glassed wall that overlooked a garden made of artificial trees and flowers. With crossed arms, his eyes stayed on an opened book in his hands. Thick waves of auburn hair covered half his features. Cloud expected SOLDIER Rhapsodos to notice him. The red-cloaked man did not look up from his book nor move from his spot, however.

SOLDIER Rhapsodos’ appearance surprised Cloud. Last he’d heard, the talented swordsman was stationed at Wutai to overlook peace-talk negotiations. Cloud suspected he finally concluded his tour duty and was here for SOLDIER Hewley. While a part of him was excited to see another elite member in person, the lowly cadet regretted the circumstances that surrounded this incredible encounter.

His wrists cuffed, Cloud followed SOLDIER Hewley and his two escorts out of the interrogation room. They piled out one-by-one and stood at the hallway. SOLDIER Hewley joined SOLDIER Rhapsodos and muttered a ‘thanks’. The leaner-shaped man shut his book at last and pushed off the glassed wall. He quietly scoffed at his associate.

“ _You’re too soft, Angeal…_ ” Cloud overheard SOLDIER Rhapsodos say.

Cadet Strife watched the higher ranked men talk several feet away. Because they spoke in hushed tones, he couldn’t make out the rest of their words. Cloud looked away when the guards were ready to return him to his cell. As he took his first steps toward an elevator at the end of the hallway, a soft yet even voice addressed him from behind.

“You don’t strike me as the aggressive sort, First Class Cadet Strife,” SOLDIER Rhapsodos stated as matter-of-fact. His piercing mako-enhanced blue eyes bore into Cloud and didn’t relent. “I advise you to reconsider your stance and confide in SOLDIER Hewley soon. Right now, he is the _only_ obstacle standing between you and the Shinra hellhounds ready to tear you apart at the court hearings.”

Cloud stood with a tight-lipped look on his face. He realized who was behind the two-way mirror during today’s interrogation session. Unlike Hewley, Cloud had trouble keeping up with this SOLDIER’s steadfast gaze. The lower ranked male bit back the urge to look down.

“ _All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow_ …” SOLDIER Rhapsodos concluded their conversation. He turned away and headed down the opposite path of the hallway.

SOLDIER Hewley nodded at the two infantrymen by Cloud’s side. Once they each started to lead the way to the elevator, he followed after his auburn-haired companion. Cloud spared one last glance at the two elite SOLDIERs as they walked together.

To be in the sight of extraordinary men… it both amazed and depressed him.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Cloud arrived at Floor 67 of Shinra’s Headquarters. His expression turned grim as he stepped out of the elevator with his guards. Floor 67 always gave him the creeps. While Shinra’s holdings cells were located here, most of the level had been allocated to the Science Department. Consequently, Cloud regularly heard strange noises coming from the side of their wing during late night hours. Sometimes he spotted a scientist with thin glasses and long dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. He’d pass by and peek into the cells through the doors’ peepholes. This oddball lanky man often cackled to himself and rambled on about some broad named _Jenova._

Yeah. Good luck getting _any_ broad with that creepy attitude of yours, Mr. Asshole.

Surprisingly, Floor 67 was absent of cameras, including the cell block. This had to do with the sensitive material being kept by the Science Department. Apparently, the head man of the division was a super paranoid man. He didn’t want any prying eyes hacking into a surveillance system to observe footage of the Science Department’s work. The lack of surveillance, of course, meant tighter security measures. Cloud encountered infantrymen at every corner as well as door panels that required the retina scans of at least two high-ranked personnel. Clearance to this floor from the elevators also remained limited to certain personnel.

At the turn of the next corridor, Cloud’s escorts brought him to his assigned cell. The handcuffs snapped off his wrists. When a hefty door made of solid steel opened, the cadet entered without a word.

The cell itself was ten feet long on all sides. Lacking windows, it hosted bare walls, a bed, faucet, and toilet at the far corner. Since Cloud was no longer placed in isolation, he’d been sharing this compact space with another cadet for three days now.

Cadet Brayden didn’t bother sitting up when Cloud arrived. Similar in age, the slim-build youth rested on an unmade mattress and idly stared up at the ceiling. A mop of shaggy black hair reached down to his neck. With pale skin and a lean structure, his appearance often gave the impression he was yet another gullible pretty boy from the countryside. Cloud knew better.

“Welcome home, Sunshine,” Brayden greeted deadpanned after the steel door closed behind Cloud. His years of heavy smoking resulted in a husky low voice. “Get past first-base with SOLDIER Hewley yet?”

“No. I didn’t tell him much.”

“ _Pft_. Fucking cock tease…” Cadet Brayden’s folded arms stayed under his head. His bare feet tapped to some unsung beat.

“I met SOLDIER Rhapsodos. He was there too.”

“Oooh. Lucky you. I heard he arrived late last night. Were you in the middle of their sandwich, eh?”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “No. Only Hewley questioned me. Rhapsodos just watched and listened to us.”

“Ah. A peeping Tom. Figures.” Cadet Brayden propped half of himself up by his elbows. “You realize, Sunshine, if you don’t talk soon the Company will let you go. Yea? They’d rather cut ties with unruly shitheads like us than waste time and resources on court expenses.”

“Maybe. But I’m screwed anyway if I talk.”

“So what the hell is the point of _not_ talking? You might as well take your chances and sing in the choir while you got the opportunity. Know what I mean, Sunshine?”

Cloud knew Cadet Brayden for just three days. They got along well but it was still difficult to determine when his cell mate was being serious or being an ass. The boy acted too snarky for his own good. He also had a nasty habit of quickly blowing a fuse and resorting to his fists whenever things didn’t go his way. This resulted in multiple fights with other cadets. It was among the reasons Cadet Brayden often ended up in confinement.

At the moment, Cloud sensed they were having an actual conversation and decided to humor the other cadet by offering a legitimate answer to his question. “I’d rather go down on my own terms than bend over and take it in the ass.”

Cadet Brayden chortled. “In a place like this, _everyone_ goes down. Everyone takes it in the ass. I can’t tell if you’re being stupid or brave, man. Maybe it’s a bit of both.”

Cloud was ready to shoot back a reply. He hesitated when he noticed something amiss. Taking a step forward, he squint his eyes at Brayden. “Are you… Are you wearing _mascara and lipstick?_ ”

“Yep. I stole ‘em from a pretty doc who rammed her prod up my ass this morning, checking for prostate disease and shit. What do you think? The make-up, I mean. I kinda like it. I look like a glam rockstar.”

Cadet Brayden batted his long thick lashes and blew a kiss from his ruby-red lips.

“You look like a weirdo. No wonder your drill-sergeant keeps sending you to confinement.” Shaking his head, Cloud took a spot against a wall and slid down until he sat on the gated flooring.

For whatever stupid reason, the holding cells only had one bed. Either it was because Shinra Inc. didn’t anticipate a high influx of unruly cadets being sent to confinement on a regular basis or the President was being too stingy to purchase extra bunks. Regardless of the reason, Cloud had to take turns sleeping on the bed each night with his cell mate. Tonight was his date with the floor.

Cloud heard his stomach growl. “Did lunch already pass?”

“Nope.” Yawning, Cadet Brayden stretched out his long body. He had left his shirt untucked with the bottom buttons undone. The tattoo of a happy face peeked right below an exposed navel. “They should be dropping off the trays right ‘bout now.”

“Praise the gods. I’m fucking starving.”

“Calm your dick. It won’t be long. You can take my rations.”

“What? You’re not gonna eat?”

“Fuck that dog shit, Sunshine. I’m pullin’ in a favor-for-a-favor today and getting Wutai noodles.”

From the floor, Cloud glanced up. He already knew what Brayden’s words entailed and scoffed. “Those Wutai noodles better be worth it then.”

“Shit, yeah. I’ll bust the delivery man’s balls if he gives me any of that instant-ready crap again and not legit Wutai cuisine.” From the bed, Cadet Brayden glanced at Cloud. “How long you think you can sing and dance before the Company kicks your lily-white-ass to the curb?”

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno. SOLDIER Hewley has been questioning me for four days now, so I expect soon.”

“We should throw a farewell party then. You bring the beer. I’ll bring the chicks. We’ll have ourselves a proper orgy. Assholes and elbows. Yes, sir.”

“Not interested.”

“When are you _ever_ interested, asshole?”

The two imprisoned cadets heard an elevator reach their floor with a loud _ding_. It was followed by the familiar squeak sounds of a cart’s wheels. It echoed throughout the area. This signaled the arrival of the infantryman who regularly brought them their lunch. A corner of Cloud’s mouth lifted up. At least some good news was to be had in this otherwise shitty day. Unfortunately, it would take the IM a while to reach their cell at the end of the hallway.

As they waited, Brayden turned his body to one side and faced Cloud. The bright lighting in the room made his gray eyes appear blue. “First-Class SOLDIER Hewley…” he began, “That fucker is a good man. The fact he’s given you four days to get your shit together means he’s trying to help.”

Surprised by Brayden’s words and the note of empathy in them, Cloud concurred. “Yeah. I didn’t think Director Deusericus would assign one of his top men to my case. Still, things are looking kinda bad for me… I think I’ve tested Hewley’s patience long enough.”

“Any word on that guy you fucked up, Sunshine?”

“He’s still in the ICU. Funny enough, it wasn’t me who did that to him. He did it to himself.”

“What do you mean?”

The cadet paused. “I’d rather not talk about it…”

“Screw you. I’m intrigued. When I get intrigued, I wanna know what the hell happened. And when I wanna know what the hell happened, I get persistent. And when I get persistent, I get really fucking annoying. Understand? So spill it out.” When Cloud still didn’t budge, Cadet Brayden quickly reassured, “It’s not like I’m gonna rat you out. I may be an asshole, but I’m no rat.”

Cloud ran several fingers through his unruly blond hair. He knew they would keep going around in circles if he didn’t talk. Slouching more against the wall, he muttered, “During the fight, Mason tried to charge at me. He slipped and banged his head against a urinal.”

Cadet Brayden blinked once. Then he snickered. “Well. _Shit_ , son. Talk ‘bout bad luck.”

“I know…” Irritated, Cloud idly cracked the knuckles of his hands. “Damn it. I was so freaked out when he didn’t respond. I tried to wake him up. By then, one of my buddies arrived and saw us. I couldn’t think straight.”

“Did you tell Hewley this?”

“No.”

“That’s some important shit that can help your case. First, it means Mason’s current condition was caused by _him_ , not you. Second, it means it was an accident. And third, it means you’re not an asshole after all. Congratulations are in order, man.”

“I know it wasn’t my fault but…”

“ _But?_ There are no _buts_ here except the ones we crap out of. Why haven’t you mentioned the accident to Hewley? What, you don’t think he’ll believe you?”

“It’s not that.” Breathing out, Cloud rubbed both his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. “I know Hewley will. But it’s _because_ he’ll believe my every word that I can’t tell him the truth.”

“The gods-be-damned, man… That makes no fucking sense. Screw your head on right, Sunshine.”

“It’s complicated. There are details to this fight that could land me in deeper water, Brayden. And because Hewley is so… _honor-bound_ he’ll cut me loose if he learns what started the fight and how it all went down. I’ll be worse off than before.”

“Mason is in the ICU for his own stupidity. That fucker slipped and banged his coconut. End of story. Director Deusericus doesn’t need a play-by-play book of the fight. He only needs to know if you’re liable for damages. You’re not. It was self-defense and an accident. You’re good to go, all right?”

“Forget it.” Cloud growled. “You wouldn’t understand…”

Shrugging his shoulders, Cadet Brayden shifted his body to stare up at the ceiling again. “I guess not. You’re the idiot who keeps digging his own grave, not me. You’re sitting in la-la land with a free ticket outta here; only, you won’t cash it out because of… _reasons_. Sheeit.”

Before Cloud could match Brayden’s snarky comment with a snarky response of his own, the sound of a metal cart drew close by. Their lunch had arrived. It offered Cloud a respite from their conversation and a chance to fill his stomach with some much-needed grub.

An infantryman slipped two trays and a bowl of noodles through a slot located at the mid-point of the door. Their cell instantly filled with the aromas of herbs and spices. Thankfully, the noodles came from a well-respected Wutai restaurant several blocks away. Cloud collected their lunch and filled two glasses of water while Cadet Brayden got off the bed. He approached the door’s peephole and grinned.

“Thanks, _honey_ ,” Cadet Brayden greeted.

“ _Whatever. Favor-for-a-favor, remember?_ ” barked the infantryman outside their door.

“Of course, shithead.” The raven-haired youth waited by the door and kept his eyes on the slot.

Setting the bowl of fresh Wutai noodles at the foot of the bed for Brayden, Cloud helped himself to the two trays of meatloaf, potatoes, and biscuits. Even though it wasn’t the most appealing food to look at it, it would satisfy his empty stomach. He sat cross-legged and tore the biscuit in half. Opening his mouth, Cloud paused midway when he noticed the door’s slot flip open again.

This time, a long flushed penis, coated with a shiny gloss, slid through. Cadet Brayden undid the buckle of his pants and lowered them to his ankles. He turned around. Spreading his legs, the young man bent over and planted his cheeks against the door’s slot.

Taking a bite of meatloaf, Cloud tried to focus on his meal than the various noises that filled the cell. His eyes stayed on the plate in front of him. This hadn’t been the first time he witnessed a _favor-for-a-favor_ before. Favor-for-a-favors were a common affair at the cell block. They varied depending on what was demanded. Yesterday, for a pack of cigarettes, Brayden took two guards in the mouth at the same time.

For several minutes, Cloud’s cell mate remained bent over; the length from behind slipped in and out of him at a rapid pace. The very act made the blond-haired cadet reluctant to pass or accept anything through that slot’s narrow opening ever again.

Briefly, Cloud looked up at the other boy. Half-lidded, lustful eyes met his. The skin of Brayden’s buttocks turned from pale to pink. As he held onto his knees with both hands, the stiffened cock between his legs wobbled up and down in a hypnotizing rhythm. Cloud stared at it. Instinctively, he licked his lips. Then he quickly looked down at his plate again.

“ _Oh gods… yes. Right there…_ ” moaned the infantryman on the other side. “ _Right there…_ ”

Shoving another bite of meatloaf into his mouth, Cloud rolled his eyes and softly growled to himself. He washed down the soggy tasteless meat in his throat with lukewarm water.

These illicit activities stirred mixed reactions in Cloud. The main reaction was _annoyance_. He couldn’t sleep whenever an infantryman visited their cell during the late-night hours to conduct some business with Cadet Brayden. Because this practice was also being done at the other cells, Cloud frequently heard the rough sounds of grunts and slapping of skin down the holding block during the dead hours.

There wasn’t much to do here aside from shuffle cards, sleep, or play with each other’s warm bits. As soon as the doctors collected their urine samples to test for illegal substances and majority of scientists went home, the holding block became a sex-crazed haven. The guards who conducted their hourly checks to ensure all prisoners were accounted for didn’t seem to mind, despite company regulations. Either they participated or watched the couplings happen.

At the door, Cadet Brayden’s cock flapped faster. The moans from the other side of the door came more frequently. Keeping the tray on his lap, Cloud concealed his own budding arousal and gripped the fork in his hand tighter. He tried to ignore the sights and sounds happening in front of him.

Admittedly, these favors-for-a-favors irritated Cloud most of all because he’d gone two weeks without release. The opportunities for it were there but he’d declined each one. A careless promiscuous act on his part had landed him in here in the first place. Thus, it felt wrong to partake in such _activities_. Teenage hormones be damned though.

Despite telling himself there were more important matters to tend to than getting off, Cloud was at that annoying stage where young men felt like invincible Gods and flogged the one-eyed snake any chance they got. It certainly explained his act of stupidity weeks ago. He wanted to think he was above such juvenile desires. In the end, his restless Self demanded action, whether in the battle field or in the sack.

By now, a half-choked groan from the other side of the door signaled a conclusion. Moments later, Cadet Brayden pulled out. A thick string of white trailed from between his buttocks.

The guard on the other side spoke again, this time in a breathy voice. “ _Is Sunshine in there with you?_ ”

Lifting the pants only up to his thighs, Cadet Brayden made a face when he noticed the splatter of white on his ass. Then he glanced at Cloud. “Yea. What of it, man?”

“ _Does Sunshine have… any favor-for-a-favors to offer me?_ ”

In the process of stuffing a gravy biscuit into his mouth, Cloud glared up at the voice that addressed him. He couldn’t see the infantryman. Therefore, he doubted the infantryman could see him or his middle finger flipping him off. Cadet Brayden chuckled and turned to the peephole again.

“Nope. Sunshine ain’t got no favor-for-a-favors. Stop asking for him. Get the fuck outta here already.”

“ _Fine. I’ll see you later, bitch._ ”

“Ditto, asshole.”

The wheels of the metal cart squeaked as it moved away.

Cadet Brayden removed a packet of wet wipes hidden under the mattress. He headed to the toilet with it. Wiping himself, the boy noted to Cloud, “I think that infantryman wants your phone number. He’s been asking for you ever since you got here.”

“Not interested.” Cloud gulped down another bite and added, “He didn’t even get you off.”

“Nope. He certainly did not…” the other boy agreed and reached further into his backside with the wipe. His still-sensitive muscle dangled between his legs.

“In any account, I got enough creeps and issues in my life to deal with. I don’t need another one.”

“I bet you do, man.” Finished, Cadet Brayden dumped the soiled wipe in the bowl and flushed. He cursed as he tucked himself back into his pants. “You’re hot, y’ know. I bet a lotta guys wanna fuck you.”

Cloud took a sip of water. “That include you too?”

“Maybe?” Cadet Brayden’s lips spread wide. He turned away to wash his hands.

Cloud’s face glowed a shade warmer. He kept his gaze down. Already, he finished the first tray’s contents and was in the process of working on the second.

Stepping away from the sink at last, Cadet Brayden grabbed the bowl of Wutai noodles Cloud left for him. He winced as he sat at the edge of the bed, still feeling raw. His voice sounded mellow when he noted, “Between the assholes trying to screw you and financial woes you’ve mentioned to me yesterday, maybe it actually _is_ good you’re ditching this place, yea?”

Cloud grew silent.

The absence of a response didn’t go unnoticed. Detaching his wooden chop sticks, Brayden wrapped several noodles around his chopsticks. “What? Don’t tell me you’re actually gonna _miss_ this? This place is a hellhole.”

“If you think it’s a hellhole then why are you sticking around?” Cloud shot back.

The other boy sighed. “Because the judge who charged me for a juvenile misdemeanor years ago offered me three options: do time in the slammer, attend an institution of higher learning, or serve.”

Cloud nearly dropped his utensil upon learning his bunk mate’s history with the courts. He frowned afterward. “You could’ve gone to college, stupid. Looking back now, I wish I took that route.”

“I wanted to blow shit up and get paid for it. Sue me.”

That response instantly got a laugh out of Cloud. That was one of _his_ reasons for being here too.

“So, why are you gonna miss this place?” pressed Brayden again and slurped up another noodle. “You’ve had a rough time since you got here. At least, that’s the impression you’ve given me.”

“I guess it’s because I accomplished a lot.” With his fork, Cloud absently shifted the murky contents of his tray around. “Even though I struggled to stay in the program – both financially and physically – and deal with so much crap, I still overcame many challenges. I felt I could become a ‘somebody’.”

“Making First-Class rank in your division proves you weren’t screwin’ around,” agreed Cadet Brayden.

“I know. I could’ve gone far. It’s kinda stupid I have to leave now, especially when I’m so _close_ to making it into SOLDIER after this quarter. Hell, I haven’t even gotten the chance to meet Sephiroth.”

At this, the other male exploded in laughter. He nearly choked on food and spit. “…I fucking _knew_ it.”

Cloud cocked a brow. “Knew what?”

“I knew you were hard-up for Sephiroth. You look like the type. Then again, the entire base loves the man. Half of ‘em wants to be like him; the other half wants to fuck him.”

From the ground, Cloud sat upright. He carried his voice louder. “I left Nibelheim to become strong like him. I admire his skills. That’s all. I’m not one of those guys with a schoolboy crush or anything.”

“I guess. But you gotta admit, if he came down here and asked you for a favor-for-a-favor you’d accept it.” Without missing a beat, Cadet Brayden added with a chuckle, “ _I_ sure as hell would.”

Annoyed by his assumptions, Cloud drank down the rest of his water and stayed quiet.

His admiration toward the top First-Class SOLDIER was strictly professional based. Since he was a child, he wanted to become just like Sephiroth. Strong. Confident. Powerful. Cloud refused to become one of those immature boys who drooled or fanned themselves at the sight of the enigmatic silver-haired man.

“Sephiroth attended last night’s charity event, you know,” Brayden suddenly reported, breaking up Cloud’s thoughts.

“Oh?” Chewing on a piece of potato now, he muttered back, “What was he like…?”

“ _What was he like?_ ” Brayden’s red-painted lips puckered as a noodle slipped into his mouth. He swallowed. “How the hell should I know? I wasn’t there. I just heard this news from the IMs who went to last night’s event. They saw him there but he didn’t stick around for long. He left with his date.”

“Sephiroth is dating someone?” Cloud sat forward.

Granted, Sephiroth’s private life was none of his business. Still. It surprised him to learn the world’s most elusive man could be intimately interested in someone. This was a pleasant revelation for Cloud. It reminded him that Sephiroth was a living, breathing man with similar wants like everyone else, despite his legendary status. Perhaps he too beat off when the occasion called for it.

“Yeah, I think he’s seeing someone,” confirmed his cell mate on the bed. “Rumor has it it’s the head of the Weapons Development Department.”

Cloud suspected as much. Sephiroth could have anyone he wanted in this world. Only a woman in a prestigious position like that would garner his attention – not some faceless lackluster nobody. While Cloud never met the Weapon’s Development Director or saw a picture of her, he imagined her to be beautiful and intelligent, the type who smelled nice and conducted herself cordially. A real class act.

“She’s a bitch,” Cadet Brayden blurted out next. He finished his bowl of noodles.

Cloud blinked. “Huh?”

“Ms. Scarlet, the head of the Weapons Development Department? She’s a bitch.” By now, the other cadet set his empty bowl on the ground.

“How do you know?”

“Last month, Ms. Scarlet was looking for subjects to test out her weapons. I didn’t get selected but someone in my section did.” Cadet Brayden removed a box of cigarettes hidden inside his boot. He made a face when he realized there was only one left. “Don’t get me wrong, man, she’s got a severely fuckable body. She’s gorgeous. You’ve seen her, right?”

“Nope. I don’t even know what Ms. Scarlet looks like.”

“You’ve been here for how many years? And you still don’t know who all the major Shinra players are? Sheeit. You’re pretty dense, man.”

“Whatever. As if I should care.”

“You should. This broad calls a lot of shots here. Her decisions impact the whole company, straight down to our motley crew. Her profile is listed on the Company’s website. Definitely worth a look.”

The second tray finally finished, Cloud stacked it on top of the first and set them aside. He stretched out his legs across the floor and sighed in content; his stomach settled. “So what about her don’t you like?”

Cadet Brayden placed the cigarette between his lips. His hands searched the pockets of his attire for a lighter now. “Like I said, I totally understand why Sephiroth wants to tap that ass. Big tits. Long legs. Curves. A pretty face. It’s the whole works.”

“ _But?_ ” Cloud sensed an impeding _but_ somewhere in there and decided to jump the gun first.

“ _But_ she is someone you don’t want to fuck with.”

The boy’s words caught Cloud off guard. He waited for him to elaborate more on this woman.

“She serves as one of the President’s top executives and has a nasty reputation in the playground; she doesn’t play well with others. If the rumors of Sephiroth dating her are true, he’d better watch himself.”

The thought of a non-enhanced woman getting the better of the strongest man in the planet struck Cloud as… peculiar. It sounded ridiculous. And yet, it reminded him of all the historical powerful males he read about for his _Ancient Wars and Figures_ seminar. Many great men in the past either fell from wounds or at the hands of an influential seductress. Even the mythical tale of _LOVELESS_ centered on the gift of some _Goddess_.

For Cloud, this certainly explained his fear of women. They both allured and terrified him. Tifa certainly did. Despite being her next door neighbor when they were kids, he had lacked the courage to talk to her. It was only when he intended to leave Nibelheim for Midgar that he’d arranged a meeting with her at the village’s water tower. By then, he had nothing to lose.

“I was glad I didn’t get picked for her _test runs_ ,” admitted Cadet Brayden later. Still looking for his lighter, he growled. “Her attitude was pissing my entire crew off, especially my drill-sergeant – and that man is the toughest son-of-a-bitch I know! By the end of their spat, he looked pale and whipped, like someone just chopped off his balls. It was fucking pathetic.”

“What happened to the guy that got picked?”

Brayden didn’t answer right away. Instead, he turned and checked under his pillow. A curse word later and he finally grumbled, “Apparently, an _accident_ happened. He was relieved and sent home.”

Cloud detected sarcasm in his voice. “An accident?”

“Yeah. An _accident_ …” the boy repeated with a snort.

“What, you don’t think it was an accident?”

“Accidents happen. What can I fucking say? However, accidents tend to happen _a lot_ whenever that broad needs _volunteers_ or _subjects_.”

Cloud reset his jawline.

“I also never heard from my mate again,” affirmed Cadet Brayden shortly after. “We tried to check up on the asshole at the infirmary to see how he was doing, but the doc told us he couldn’t receive any visitors. So we went by another time. By then, he was gone. The docs told us he got relieved.”

“That’s good though. Right? Even if he got the boot, at least he turned out okay.”

“Honestly?” Cadet Brayden briefly stopped looking for his lighter. He glanced back at Cloud. “I dunno. We were told he got sent home, but no one actually _saw_ him leave the base.”

“What are you trying to say…?”

Cadet Brayden looked away. He checked under his pillow again and muttered, “Never mind, Sunshine. Forget I said anything…”

Noting Brayden’s growing frustration, Cloud moved from his spot on the floor and aided him in the quest of locating his elusive lighter. He slid under the bed and checked there.

“If you see Ms. Scarlet anywhere near your facility, steer clear, man,” quietly advised his cell mate from above. “Bad shit happens whenever she’s around.”

“Not that it’ll matter to me anymore since I’ll likely be dishonorably discharged and serve hard time soon. Still, I’ll bear that in mind…” Cloud’s voice sounded muffled while he looked through the clutter below. A lot of luxury items were stashed down here, all of them snuck into their cell by way of _favors_.

“I don’t normally buy into the anti-Shinra bullshit propaganda those environmentalists are selling,” Cadet Brayden confessed, “but even I question what goes on here from time to time.”

Cloud didn’t blame him. He heard plenty of tall tales related to the Company as well. They ranged from freak experiments to faulty mako reactors that leaked out harsh chemicals. He accounted the stories to superstitious persons who feared the worse when it came to mako energy and Shinra Inc. Despite his skepticism, though, Cloud also shared similar questions as Brayden did. The noises he regularly heard from the Science Department’s wing at night certainly unnerved him.

“You think some of it is true?” Cloud found himself asking aloud. “The stories, I mean.”

“Not all. But some of ‘em kinda make me… _curious_.”

“What do you mean?”

The sound of Brayden’s sigh echoed in their cell. It took him awhile to respond. “I’m in here because I wanted to know if the mako injections had anything to do with my buddy’s suicide two weeks ago…”

Cloud froze in place. This grim revelation was a first he heard. He’d naturally assumed Brayden’s eccentric ways landed him in confinement this week. The truth proved worse. Under the bed, Cloud briefly closed his eyes. “Your friend killed himself…? I’m sorry to hear that.”

“He was fine before, y’ know,” claimed the black-haired boy. His voice didn’t go above a whisper. “My boy was ecstatic about making it into Third-Class SOLDIER. We celebrated and got completely wasted. The bastard was ready to conquer the world. But then… he started receiving his mako injections.”

Attentively listening, Cloud remained dormant under the bed.

Mako injections were mandatory for anyone in SOLDIER. Side-effects potentially included mild headaches and nausea. But that was it. The Science Department had already proven them safe. Even so, Cloud did wonder how his own body would react if he made it into the program. It was for this reason his body felt tensed as he heard the rest of Cadet Brayden’s story.

“He’d complain about hearing voices in his head and talk crazy coo-coo shit – something about a _reunion_ with someone. The docs accounted it to mental illness passed down from his family. It still didn’t make any fucking sense to me though. Like, why the hell was a mental illness surfacing _now?_ He never had this shit happen before. Was it a reaction to the mako injections? Nobody seemed to know.”

A long dreadful silence followed. Cloud held his breath without realizing it.

“When I dropped by his place, it was closed off by red tape,” Cadet Brayden continued, “It’s the kind you see at a crime scene. The Turks were there too. They wouldn’t let me anywhere near his place or tell me what the hell was going on. However, I managed to get into contact with my buddy’s roommate. He told me the bastard offed himself.”

At this point, Cloud slid out of his spot from under the bed. He needed to check on Cadet Brayden. The boy’s words broke off at certain parts of this verbal exchange. Sitting on the bed with one bent leg raised, Brayden’s shoulders visibly sagged a bit. His mouth drew a straight line.

“Apparently, he used a lightning materia to fry his brains,” Brayden said, looking Cloud right in the eyes. “He just… fused the damn orb right into his head and _pop!_ We couldn’t even have an open-casket funeral because his head had imploded. It looked like… a deflated balloon, as fucked up as that sounds.”

 _Materia_ … If used improperly it resulted in fatal consequences. Because of this, users were taught to fuse it on armor and weapons. Not on the body itself. Cloud’s mouth opened partway. Nothing came out of it. The manner of death proved unsettlingly enough to block out any chance of a response.

“I think he did it to shut up the voices in his head,” Cadet Brayden theorized. His voice sounded quiet enough that it was nearly lost to the humming sound of a nearby ventilation duct. “Anyway, I got sent here because I’d threatened one of the fuckers who administered his mako doses. I gave the asshole a good black eye too, hah.”

Sitting on the ground near the edge of the mattress, Cloud looked up at his cell mate. “Did you explain why you did it? Maybe they’d be more understanding if you…”

“With my shitty trek record?” the other cadet promptly cut him off. He shook his head side-to-side. “Nah, no one wants to bother with my rotten load anymore. When I wanted answers concerning my friend’s death, I was accused of stirrin’ shit up and causing _unnecessary panic_. Without even hearing my case, they tossed me in here after I beat the crap outta the scientist.”

“Maybe you should talk to SOLDIER Hewley then. He might listen.”

“It doesn’t matter at this point, Sunshine. I’m up for review soon. I’ll likely get the boot so I’m in the same boat as you are. Who knows, we might get out together and go on some grand adventures, eh?”

“Misery does love company,” noted Cloud. He paused when, on the ground, he spotted a shiny metal object just near the bed’s post. It was Brayden’s lighter. His hand reached for it. Rising up to his knees, Cloud handed it to his cell mate. “ _Bingo_.”

“Praise Ifrit…” Cadet Brayden exclaimed with a loud snort. Lighter in hand now, he lit his cigarette up and took a long drag from it.

Cloud noticed the empty look in his eyes as he blew out smoke. He suspected it had to do with the recent talk concerning his deceased friend. The temptation to ask if he felt okay nagged at Cloud but he ultimately decided against it. It wouldn’t have made a difference. Some things were also best left unsaid.

Cadet Brayden took one more smoke before offering the cigarette to Cloud. The blond-haired boy occupied a spot next to him on the bed. For several minutes, they took turns smoking. Both filled the silence with their huffs. Each time Cloud received the cigarette, he could taste the other’s lips on it. His mouth lingered on the nicotine stick a moment longer before passing it. Cadet Brayden must’ve noticed because he had a strange smile on him throughout their exchanges.

“All this talk about crazy bitches, Shinra, and getting kicked from the base is stressing me out,” Cloud admitted and blew smoke out of his parted lips one last time. By now, the cigarette was nearly spent. He returned it to its original owner, allowing him to have the final round.

“You wanna do something about it?” Cadet Brayden asked as the stick’s tip flared brightly.

Cloud looked back at him, fully understanding the question. “Maybe…”

“ _Maybe_ isn’t an answer, you indecisive bastard.” The other boy laughed.

Taking a moment for himself, Cloud licked his lips. He could still taste the burnt remnants of nicotine on his tongue. As he sat beside his cell mate, he noticed how Brayden’s youthful appearance didn’t reflect in his gray eyes. A type of melancholy settled there instead. Only now, did Cloud realize it. The aftermath of a personal loss still resonated in his cell mate.

“I think we _both_ could use something to take us off the edge,” Cloud decided at last.

“You sure?”

“I gave you my answer, idiot. Now shut up.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

As Brayden finished the rest of his cigarette, Cloud lowered himself. The side of his face now rested on the other boy’s lap.

Cloud enjoyed the salty raindrop taste that slid into his mouth. His tongue swiped at it. He didn’t mind when a hand eventually settled on top of his head. Even as fingers clutched onto his wild blond hair, pushing him further down, he kept his rhythm consistent.

The sound of his lips pulling out with a soft _pop_ practically echoed in their silent prison cell. As his tongue worked the tip in circles, Cloud’s own erection remained entrapped in his pants. It throbbed between his legs. His free hand reached down to caress its bulky shape and squeeze it. At this point, Cadet Brayden repositioned himself. He rested on his side too and unzipped Cloud.

Two weeks had been _too_ long. This revelation struck Cloud as both of them lapped each other, wetly working themselves to white-hot highs. Their mouths became needier. Hungrier. They swallowed each other deeper and faster, feeling the velvet heat gradually gather at their inner cores, ready to spill out.

At least now they found something pleasant to occupy their thoughts and time, both of them offering a favor-for-a-favor.


End file.
